Papa Daisuki!
by Riyuki18
Summary: Bagaimana bila kau jatuh cinta pada orang terdekatmu sendiri terlebih lagi statusnya adalah sebagai AYAHMU SENDIRI? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Inilah kisah cinta Sakura yang jatuh cinta pada ayahnya sendiri! Akankah mereka bisa bersama? Atau Sakura harus menyerah pada kenyataan? Akhir yang bahagia untuk Sakura. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Au/T rate/Gaje/Abal-abal/OOC.**

**Genres : Romance/Humor/School-life**

**Pairing : SasoriXSakura/SasukeXSakura (nah pilih dah).**

**Disclaimer : These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine.**

**PAPA DAISUKI**

**-Prologue-**

**.**

**.**

Halo perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sakura dan tahun ini aku berusia tujuh belas tahun. Kehidupanku tidak ada yang istimewa, sama saja seperti pada gadis umumnya. Menjalani hari dengan ceria, selalu tersenyum dan tak lupa selalu rajin menabung!

Hari ini seperti pada hari-hari biasanya, aku bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Menutup pintu kamarku, berjalan ke meja makan dan memakan sarapanku. Aku melihat secarik kertas di atas meja dan tertulis _'Hari ini ayah pulang lebih larut jadi kau makan malam saja duluan'_.

Aku hanya hidup berdua saja dengan ayahku, mau tau siapa dia? Namanya adalah Akasuna Sasori. Dia berambut merah sama denganku dan memiliki mata _hazel_ yang hangat. Kalian tahu? Mungkin ini terdengar sangat gila, tapi aku mencintai ayahku sendiri! Ya, aku mencintai Akasuna Sasori sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aneh? Heran? Aku sendiri juga merasa aneh dan heran kenapa aku bisa mencintai ayahku. _Well_, salahkan dia yang terlalu baik padaku dan siapa suruh dia memiliki penampilan seperti seorang remaja daripada seorang bapak-bapak! Bayangkan saja, dia memiliki tinggi tubuh yang hanya lebih sedikit dariku, wajah _baby face_, senyum yang manis serta suaranya yang lembut? Astaga, otakku bisa meledak tiap kali membayangkan wajahnya.

Mau tau bagaimana kisahku bersama ayah imutku (kalau tidak mau disebut ajaib) ini? Kalau begitu kita akan memulainya pada chapter depan. Itu juga kalau author aneh yang menulis kisahku ini tidak lupa! Kalau dia lupa aku akan memberikannya tinju andalanku!

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Ubah gaya penulisan lebih simple dan gw belajar banyak dari adek gw yang banyak nulis cerita romance. Semoga gak ngecewain. Kalo ada saran ato kritik ato berasa ada yang kurang unsur romancenya jangan segan-segan disampaikan selama cara menyampaikannya dengan baik.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING : T RATE, GAJE, OOC, TYPO (S).**

**GENRES : ROMANCE/SCHOOL-LIFE/HUMOR.**

**PAIR : SASOXSAKU/SASUXSAKU.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI!**

**Chapter one**

.

.

Udara pagi ini terasa sangat sejuk, membuatku jadi bersemangat untuk menjalani hari. Aku mengunci pintu rumah dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu pagarku, setelah itu aku bergegas pergi menuju ke sekolah. Aku beruntung karena sekolahku tidak jauh dari rumah. Aku hanya memerlukan waktu berjalan kaki 15 menit dan TADA! Aku sudah sampai di sekolah.

"SELAMAT PAGI SAKURAA!" di persimpangan jalan aku dapat mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. Tidak perlu melihatnya aku sudah tahu siapa yang memanggil.

Gadis itu adalah Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku. Dia gadis yang sedikit cerewet dan suka membicarakan banyak hal di sekolah. Tidak ada info sekolah yang tidak dia ketahui, makanya gak heran jabatan ketua Koran sekolah dipegangnya sampai tiga tahun berturut-turut.

"Apa kabarnya Sakura pagi ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil merangkul kedua bahu Sakura, sedangkan yang dirangkul berusaha menepis rangkulan Ino.

"Seperti biasa, aku selalu bersemangat dan siap menjalani hari ini di sekolah!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Lalu, bagaimana usahamu untuk mengambil hati papa Sasori?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

Sebelumnya aku sudah bilang pada kalian, kan? Ino itu ratunya informasi di sekolah, jadi dia mengetahui rahasia tiap-tiap murid di sekolah Konoha. Seperti yang sudah bisa kalian tebak, dia juga mengetahui mengenai perasaan terpendamku terhadap Sasori. Aku cukup heran dengannya kenapa dia mendukung sekali hubunganku dengan Sasori? Padahal waktu aku mencoba untuk mendekati Sasuke, Ino melarangku mati-matian dengan alasan Sasuke seorang _playboy_!

"Ah, aku sedang tidak mau membicarakannya… " jawab Sakura yang mendadak langsung lemas.

"Jangan lesu begitu, dong! Ayo semangat, semangat!" Ino mengangkat sebelah tangan Sakura ke atas.

"Se-selamat pagi, Ino-san, Sakura-san… " di persimpangan lain aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis ini mendapat julukan 'Bunga putri malu'. Memang cocok sih dengan sifatnya yang pendiam dan selalu bersembunyi. Dengar-dengar dari Ino, dia menyukai Naruto, seorang murid pindahan baru yang berisik dan biang onar! Bagaimana tidak? Di hari pertamanya masuk saja, pemuda itu sudah berurusan dengan Tsunade, kepala sekolah kami. Dia berani mengatai Tsunade dengan sebutan 'nenek peyot'. Sumpah demi Jashin bocah itu benar-benar cari mati, dan hasilnya? Dia harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari.

"AAAAH, SELAMAT PAGI SAI!" di sebuah belokan kami bertemu Sai. Pemuda yang cukup lama ditaksir Ino tapi tampaknya Sai belum menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Ino.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum pada kami. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa pemuda ini selalu melirik ke arahku kalau ada kesempatan. Bukannya aku kepedean atau apa sih, hanya saja aku tidak menyukai dengan sikapnya yang sembunyi-sembunyi begitu.

Kami berjalan sampai tiba di ujung belokan terakhir dan disana aku bertemu dengan dua Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchia. Kedua pemuda itu menjadi pemandangan tersendiri untuk kaum hawa di pagi hari. Melihat dua cowok keren? Siapa sih yang gak suka? Tapi meski begitu aku tetap saja membayangkan wajah Sasori yang selalu tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa Itachi sambil melambai ke arah Sakura dan kawan-kawan, sementara Sasuke hanya memalingkan muka dengan cuek.

Kami akhirnya berjalan bersama-sama menuju sekolah kecuali Itachi yang berbeda arah karena dia pergi ke tempat kerjanya tentu saja. Sasuke juga sama sepertiku. Dia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Itachi, karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk mengurusi bisnis di luar negri dan Itachi harus mengambil alih perusahaan orang tua mereka yang ada di Konoha.

Sesampainya di sekolah kami langsung berpencar untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Sasuke pergi ke kelas bersama Sai dan Ino. Beruntung sekali si pirang itu sekelas dengan dua orang cowok keren, sementara aku masuk ke kelas bersama Hinata.

"SELAMAT PAGI SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto langsung menyapa kedua gadis yang baru masuk itu dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Pagi-pagi sudah senyum-senyum sendiri?" Sakura mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasanya, karena setiap pelajaran Danzo-sensei, pemuda itu selalu muram.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau Danzo-sensei dimutasi ke sekolah lain?" pantas saja Naruto terlihat senang, ternyata 'musuh'nya di pindahkan tugas mengajar ke sekolah lain.

"Semoga saja yang menjadi penggantinya jauh lebih muda dan keren!" celetuk Sakura secara spontan.

Baru saja Sakura berkata demikian, ternyata sudah muncul sesosok seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kelasnya sambil membawa-bawa buku.

"Sepertinya ucapanmu menjadi kenyataan!" Naruto mencolek bahu Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk melihat ke depan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Perkenalkan nama saya Akasuna Sasori dan mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi pengganti Danzo-sensei mengajar sejarah, salam kenal." Ternyata yang menjadi guru pengganti Danzo adalah Sasori!

Sakura berdiri sambil mematung di depan meja Naruto dan Kiba tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Dia menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di meja guru itu dengan bingung.

"Pa… Papa?" satu kata itu sukses membuat perhatian seluruh kelas memperhatikannya.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti di sekolah? Apakah semua murid akan tahu kalau Sasori adalah ayah Sakura?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Wahahahah pendek banget ya ini chapter? Masih awam banget klo nulis cerita yang bener-bener romance, sory kalo kurang memuaskan gw masih banyak belajar dan yang mau kasih saran silahkan. Next chapter bakal gw usahain diperpanjang. Thanks yang baca dan gw usahain gak dihapus (maap kadang author labil berat).

To keong keong keong semangat selalu.

.

.

**"THANKS FOR READING!".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : T rate, abal, au, ooc, aneh, slight incest.**

**Pairing : SasoXSaku/SasuXSaku.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine!**

**.**

**PAPA DAISKUI**

**Chapter two**

.

.

"Pa… Papa?" satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura sukses membuat seluruh perhatian kelas mengarah padanya.

"Papa katanya?" seisi kelas mulai kasak-kusuk dan berbisik-bisik sementara Sakura masih diam mematung menatap sosok laki-laki yang sekarang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Akasuna Sakura… Bisa duduk di tempatmu?" katanya yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Dia meminta gadis itu untuk duduk. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sasori yang begitu datar terhadapnya. Sikapnya seolah-olah tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka berdua meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka adalah ayah dan anak.

"Ba-baik… Sensei… " balas Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk. Sakura berjalan gontai ke arah tempat duduknya.

Setelah itu Sasori memulai sesi pembelajarannya. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya, darimana dia berasal dan dia mulai mendekatkan diri dengan para murid di dalam kelas. Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah masam melihat ayahnya begitu akrab dengan murid-murid perempuan yang kelihatan jelas memiliki ketertarikan padanya.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiingggg…. !_

Bel pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran tersebut telah selesai. Sasori segera merapihkan buku-bukunya di atas meja. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan sedikit tergesa dan dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Dia berbalik saat sambil melihat Sakura yang masih memasang wajah kusut.

"Sakura, istirahat nanti ke ruanganku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," katanya kepada Sakura membuat wajah gadis itu cerah kembali. Setidaknya Sasori ternyata tidak mengabaikannya.

"Baik-sensei!" jawab Sakura dengan bersemangat sementara murid-murid lain hanya bisa menebak-nebak dalam pikiran masing-masing, kira-kira apa yang mau guru baru itu lakukan pada Sakura.

Pelajaran kedua dipegang oleh Asuma yang sesi pelajarannya sedikit membosankan dan menyebalkan karena seperti biasa, guru itu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari rokok. Asap rokok memenuhi seisi ruangan kelas.

_Kriiiiiiingggg… ! Kriiiiiiiiinnnnnggg… !_

Bel kedua telah berbunyi sebanyak dua kali bertanda pelajaran telah usai dan memasuki istirahat pertama. Begitu mendengar bel istirahat, Sakura bergegas merapihkan buku catatannya dan bergegas keluar kelas. Dengan langkah riang gadis itu melangkah menuju ruangan guru dimana Sasori menunggunya.

o0o

Sakura memasuki ruangan guru sambil mencari-cari sosok Sasori yang sekarang menempati meja milik Danzo. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang sibuk membuka-buka buku absen. Sakura mendekatinya dengan pelan.

"Permisi, sensei… " dengan perasaan canggung Sakura memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan 'sensei'. Sasori memutar kursinya ke samping dan menatap gadis yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Duduklah," balasnya dengan singkat menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di sebelah Sasori. Tanpa banyak berkomentar Sakura segera menuruti perintah Sasori.

Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening karena baik Sakura ataupun Sasori sama-sama tidak bicara. Sakura hanya bisa diam mengamati Sasori yang sedang menulis sesuatu entah apa. tak berapa lama Sasori menutup bukunya dan berbalik menghadap ke Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tahu kamu pasti bingung… Makanya aku menyuruhmu kemari untuk memberikan penjelasan," kata Sasori mulai menanggapi Sakura dengan serius. Dia tahu kalau Sakura pasti sedang bingung kenapa Sasori bisa mengajar di sekolah Konoha. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan terdiam sambil menunggu penjelasan dari ayahnya.

"Aku dipindah tugaskan untuk menjadi guru mengajar di Konoha oleh atasanku. Jadi mulai sekarang aku menjadi guru disini dan ingat, selama di sekolah panggil aku 'sensei', mengerti?" Sasori menjelaskan sedikit alasannya bisa berada di Konoha dan menjadi guru disana semua atas perintah dari atasannya.

"Baik, papa! Oops… Maksudnya, sensei!" jawab Sakura yang langsung berdiri tegak dari bangkunya dan memberikan gerakan hormat layaknya pada hari upacara sambil tersenyum jahil ketika dia sengaja memanggil Sasori dengan panggilan 'papa' dan langsung menggantinya dengan kata 'sensei'.

"Ya, sudah… Sekarang kamu bisa kembali dan kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan bisa dilanjutkan di rumah… " balas Sasori sambil geleng-geleng melihat sikap Sakura.

"Siap, sensei!" kata Sakura dengan riang. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan guru.

"Jadi… Sakura itu anakmu?" tanya seorang wanita berkacamata langsung mendekati Sasori saat Sakura sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasori dengan singkat dan dia kembali sibuk membuka-buka buku jadwal.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanya wanita itu penasaran heran karena menurutnya penampilan Sasori tidak jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Kalau itu… " Sasori berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa beberapa buku di tangan, "rahasia," sambungnya sambil berbalik menatap wanita tersebut dan tersenyum. Setelah itu Sasori pergi berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya, menyisakan wanita yang bernama Shiho itu dengan wajah yang memerah saat melihat senyuman laki-laki tersebut.

o0o

Waktu istirahat pertama telah berakhir dan semua murid kembali masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, sementara para guru juga mulai pergi menuju kelas yang akan mereka ajarkan termasuk Sasori yang kali ini memasuki kelas 1-A.

"Selamat siang anak-anak!" sapa Sasori begitu memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Siang, sensei!" balas para murid sambil memperhatikan Sasori dengan heran.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Akasuna Sasori dan mulai hari ini saya akan menggantikan Danzo-sensei! Jadi untuk hari ini kita akan isi sesi pertama dengan perkenalan dulu," kata Sasori sambil berdiri di depan kelas dan langsung mendapat sambutan riuh dari para murid.

"HOREEEEE!" murid-murid itu melonjak kegirangan bahagia saat tahu Danzo diganti.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga! Hari dimana si tua Bangka itu diganti!" seru Suigetsu dengan sangat kurang ajar. Dia bahkan sampe pelukan sama Kidomaru yang ikut-ikutan bahagia sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Akhirnya hari-hari cerah di kelas kami datang juga! Selamat tinggal neraka dan selamat datang surga!" kali ini giliran Tenten yang menumpahkan rasa bahagianya. Dia sempet _kiss bye-kiss bye_ ke arah Sasori saking senengnya.

Sasori sempat mematung dan memasang wajah bingung melihat kelakuan anak kelas 1-A yang katanya termasuk ke dalam anak jajaran atas tapi ternyata kelakuannya sangat autis. Memang ada pepatah mengakatan orang jenuis terkadang kelihatannya autis (pepatah darimana, Sas? Ngawur aja!).

"Ehem! Tolong jangan berisik dan kalian berdua tolong duduk di tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" Sasori sengaja berdeham keras dan meminta para murid untuk tidak membuat keributan. Dia juga menunjuk duo kembar berambut putih dengan gaya poni yang menutupi sebelah wajah mereka untuk duduk dan menghentikan aksi lari-lariannya di dalam kelas, karena beberapa saat tadi kedua pemuda itu berlari memutari kelas sambil teriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Heheheh, maaf sensei! Saking senengnya bebas dari kakek-kakek menyebalkan itu!" celetuk salah satu dari mereka yang poninya menutupi wajah kirinya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Keduanya segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka yang berada di depan bagian tengah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa ada pertanyaan?" Sasori melanjutkan sesi perkenalan mereka dan memberikan kesempatan pada para murid kalau ada yang mau bertanya kepadanya.

Rupanya pertanyaan itu adalah hal yang dinanti-nantikan para murid perempuan. Begitu Sasori membuka sesi pertanyaan, para murid perempuan secara serentak langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"SENSEI UDAH PUNYA PACAR BELUM?" para murid perempuan menanyakan hal yang sama secara bersamaan. Sasori dan para murid cowok langsung _sweatdrop_.

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Bahahaha akhirnya chapter ini ada sedikit kemajuan karena sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter berikutnya! Apakah ini incest? Apakah ini incest? Hohohohoh rahasia! -kedip-kedip- (yang baca pada muntah dadakan). Ada yang bisa nebak siapakah wanita berkacamata itu? Baiklah akan gw usahakan untuk mempertahankan kesejahteraan cerita ini! -mengobarkan semangat api-.

.

.

**"Thanks For Reading!".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : T rate, OOC, abal, slight incest, typo (s).**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh punya Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma pinjem. **

**This story is mine.**

**Dedicated to all reader and someone (semoga gw bisa menamatkannya tanpa di delete).**

**.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI! : Throne Of Princess  
**

**Chapter Three**

.

.

Akhirnya hari pertama Sasori di sekolah Konoha semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, dia tidak mendapati kesulitan yang berarti. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua anak-anak keluar berhamburan dari kelas, termasuk Sakura yang dengan cepat langsung menyabet tasnya dari atas meja dan bergerak berlari keluar.

Gadis itu menuruni anak tangga dengan berlari kecil menuju ruangan guru, tentu saja untuk menemui ayahnya dan pulang bersamanya. Sakura terlihat begitu senang sekali karena ini pertama kalinya dia pulang sekolah bersama Sasori yang dianggapnya seperti sebuah kencan pertama. Oke, pikiran Sakura sekarang sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Permisi!" gadis itu segera memberi salam saat masuk ke dalam ruangan guru. Disana dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa kecuali seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang yang memiliki mata merah.

"Sakura? Kamu cari ayahmu?" tanya wanita bernama Kurenai itu, sudah bisa menebak alasan Sakura mendatangi ruangan guru.

"Iya, sensei. Tapi… Papa tidak ada, kemana dia?" Sakura mengangguk riang, namun dia menyadari kalau sosok Sasori tidak ada di dalam ruangan. Dia menjadi sedikit sedih karena berpikir kalau ayahnya sudah pulang duluan tanpa dirinya.

"Ayahmu tadi pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Coba dicek disana," jawab Kurenai menjelaskan kemana perginya Sasori.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu! Terima kasih, sensei!" senyum Sakura langsung mengembang. Setelah mengetahui dimana ayahnya berada, Sakura

bergegas pergi untuk menyusul.

ooo

Di ruangan kepala sekolah…

.

Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat Sasori sedang menghadap Tsunade dan keduanya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya serius.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah menjaga Sakura dengan baik," kata Sasori mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Tsunade.

"Tenang saja, kami disini sudah memahaminya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Tsunade sambil bersandar pada bangkunya.

"Aku mohon, tetaplah seperti ini. Untuk sementara jangan biarkan Sakura menyadarinya dulu, aku tidak ingin dia salah paham terhadapku." Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan Sasori dari Sakura. Apapun itu kelihatannya hal tersebut merupakan hal yang sangat penting.

Sementara keduanya tengah serius berbicara membahas mengenai Sakura, gadis yang mereka bicarakan kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan Tsunade. Sakura mengernyit saat melihat Sasori yang sedang berbicara dengan Tsunade kelihatan sangat serius.

"Papa dan Tsunade-sama? Mereka kelihatan akrab. Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, ya?" gumam Sakura dengan heran.

"Hayo, sedang apa disini!" saat sedang sibuk berpikir tiba-tiba saja muncul Ino dari belakang dan menepuk bahunya dengan sedikit keras.

"Aduh, Ino! Kau membuatku kaget!" Sakura tersentak dan segera berbalik ke belakang. Dengan setengah berbisik dia memarahi Ino karena hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot.

"Hihihihi, maap deh! Sedang apa sih?" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan terkekeh. Kemudian gadis pirang itu melongokkan kepalanya dari Sakura dan melihat Sasori sedang berbicara dengan serius.

"Sakura, menguping itu tidak baik! Ayo kemari!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura. Gadis itu segera menarik Sakura agar menjauh dari pintu.

"Tapi aku penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan!" balas Sakura yang berusaha mencoba kembali untuk menguping, namun usahanya gagal karena Sasori sudah keburu keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura? Kau sedang apa disini? Kupikir kau sudah pulang… " tanya Sasori yang terlihat kaget saat menyadari Sakura ternyata ada di depan.

"Aku ingin pulang bersama dengan papa tentunya!" jawab Sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Papa… Tadi di dalam bicara apa dengan Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah tidak bisa dia bendung lagi.

"Hanya membicarakan kelakuanmu selama di sekolah. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kamu ini anak yang rajin atau malas!" balas Sasori sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Sakura yang sedang mengembung.

"Papa tidak percaya denganku? Aku ini selalu bersikap baik dan rajin di sekolah!" Sakura membanggakan dirinya di depan Sasori agar ayahnya itu senang.

"Papa percaya padamu. Sudah, ayo kita pulang." Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Dia mendekap Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengajak Sakura untuk pulang.

"Dah, Ino! Sampai ketemu besok!" Sakura sempat menoleh ke bekalang dan melambai pada Ino yang masih berdiri disana.

Ino membalas lambaian tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum. Setelah Sakura berbalik kembali ke depan, raut wajah Ino berubah. Ino menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Ino yang berdiri di luar ruangan Tsunade akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

"Ino? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau kemari… " Tsunade sedikit kaget melihat Ino masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dia yakin pasti ada yang mau dibicarakan gadis itu.

"Tadi saat kalian berbicara, Sakura ada di luar," katanya mengadukan kejadian sebelumnya pada Tsunade.

"Apa dia mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tanya Tsunade dengan _shock_. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. Tsunade terlihat sangat cemas.

"Kurasa tidak karena aku langsung menariknya menjauh," jawab Ino dan membuat Tsunade langsung bernapas lega.

"Syukurlah… " balas Tsunade yang kembali menjadi tenang.

"Tapi sampai kapan kita semua harus bersandiwara? Sekolahan ini sudah menjadi panggung drama saja!" entah apa maksud perkataan Ino, tapi dilihat dari sikapnya dia terlihat tidak menyukai dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang sekarang ini.

"Bersabarlah Ino. Sasori dan Sakura membutuhkan waktu, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu." Tsunade mencoba untuk membuat Ino tenang. Dia tahu kalau gadis itu sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk berpartisipasi ke dalam rencana yang dijalankan Tsunade selama ini. Menjadi gadis baik di depan orang yang tidak kau sukai pasti sangat sulit dan Tsunade mengerti itu.

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah…

.

Keesokannya Sakura berangkat ke sekolah seperti pada biasanya keuali mulai hari ini dan seterusnya dia akan diantar oleh papanya tercinta. Dia sangat senang bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama dengan Sasori.

"Cepat ke kelas, ya." Sasori menepuk pelan kepala Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Siap, pa!" balas Sakura sambil melakukan gerakan hormat dan tersneyum jahil. Sasori menggeleng pelan dan bergegas pergi menuju ke ruangannya.

Sakura berbalik dan membuka lokernya. Begitu terbuka, gadis itu dapat melihat ada sepucuk surat di dalam lokernya. Sakura mengernyit sambil berpikir kira-kira siapa yang meninggalkan surat di dalam lokernya. Karena penasaran, Sakura langsung mengambil surat tersebut dan membukanya.

"_Apa kau tahu kalau Sasori bukan ayahmu? Kau harus berhati-hati padanya!"._

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Sakura bingung. Dia jadi penasaran siapa orang yang berani iseng kepadanya dan mengatakan hal yang konyol seperti itu.

"Dasar iseng!" ucapnya dengan kesal. Sakura meremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tanpa mau ambil pusing dia segera pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya yang sudah sangat berisik berkat ocehan Naruto dan Kiba yang entah sedang memperdebatkan apa. Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sakura menyapa beberapa orang temannya dengan senyuman, kemudian dia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Dia duduk bersandar untuk menghilangkan sejenak rasa lelahnya dan rasa kantuknya yang masih tersisa di pelupuk mata.

Pada awalnya Sakura hanya duduk bersandar sambil mengamati teman-temannya yang sedang asik bermain timpuk-timpukan satu sama lain. Tapi tak berapa lama dia menyadari ada sesuatu pada kolong mejanya. Dia melihat seperti ada sebuah kertas. Rasanya aneh padahal kemarin kolong mejanya sudah bersih. Sakura menarik kertas tersebut dari kolong mejanya dan membalik kertas itu.

"_Sasori bukan ayahmu, berhati-hatilah!"_

Ternyata pada kertas itu tersimpan pesan yang sama pada surat yang dia dapatkan dari dalam lokernya. Lagi-lagi Sakura meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

'_Siapa sih yang iseng begini?'_ batin Sakura mulai gemas dengan sang penulis surat yang iseng.

Akhirnya Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memberikan pelajaran pada jam pertama. Berhubung guru itu sedang malas, jadi dia hanya menyuruh para murid untuk mencatat di papan tulis sementara dia malah asik membaca buku _hentai_ kesukaannya.

Saat sedang asik mencatat tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pesawat kertas kecil entah darimana terbang dan mendarat tepat di atas mejanya. Sakura terbelalak dan segera mencari-cari siapa yang mengiriminya pesawat kertas. Sakura meneliti semua teman-temannya di dalam kelas tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencurigakan. Semua teman-temannya terlihat tengah serius mencatat di bangkunya masing-masing. Sakura menghela napas, kemudian dia memandang kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Ada sebuah perasaan khawatir dalam benaknya, takut kalau dia akan mendapati pesan yang sama. Tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil pesawat kertas itu dan membukanya.

"_Sasori bukan ayahmu, percayalah kepadaku! Ada rahasia besar yang dia sembunyikan darimu. Kalau kau mau mengetahuinya, temui aku sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku menunggumu disana"._

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar cemas sekaligus penasaran. Sakura melipat kembali kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut? Apakah isi surat itu sungguh-sungguh? Apa itu artinya Sakura memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasori?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya setelah berpikir dengan mateng gw memutuskan untuk menambahkan dua genre yaitu fantasy dan crime di cerita ini. Gw akan tetap mencoba untuk menulis dengan gaya yang simple dan alur yang (mungkin) singkat/dipercepat (?). Selamat menikmati dan selamat membaca hehehe.

.

.

**"Thanks For Reading!".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life.**

**Disclaimer : I do now own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI!**

**Chapter four**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang banyak menerima pesan yang mengatakan kalau Sasori bukanlah ayahnya dan memperingatinya untuk berhati-hati pada Sasori. Akhirnya mengikuti petunjuk tepat seperti yang tertulis pada isi pesan di kertas terakhir, Sakura bergegas pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah untuk menemui orang penulis pesan tersebut.

"Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa… " Sakura berjalan sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar, apakah disana ada orang atau tidak.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang, Sakura… " kata sesosok orang yang berdiri dari balik sebuah pohon.

"Su-suara itu… Apa kau adalah Ino?" Sakura mengenali suara tersebut seperti milik Ino.

"Itu benar, Sakura. Maaf ya, aku membuatmu jadi kebingungan… " Ino akhirnya keluar dari balik pohon. Dia tersenyum sedikit pada Sakura.

"Ino, sebenarnya apa alasanmu menuliskan pesan itu padaku? Aku tidak mengerti… Apa kau berusaha untuk membuatku selalu mengejar Sasori jadi kau bilang dia bukan ayahku?" tanya Sakura yang memang sangat kebingungan atas sikap Ino.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau Sasori bukanlah ayahmu," jawab Ino sambil menatap datar ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti… Darimana kau bisa tahu akan semua itu?" tanya Sakura yang heran bagaimana Ino bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sasori bukan ayahnya dan gadis itu tampak sangat meyakinkan dengan semua ucapan yang dia katakan barusan.

"Karena bukan aku saja yang tahu, tapi semuanya kecuali kau!" kali ini Sakura melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam diri Ino. Gadis itu seperti mengeluarkan kemarahannya pada Sakura, membuatnya bertanya apa yang membuat Ino bisa semarah itu.

"Ino… Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang langsung mencemaskan sahabatnya itu. Sakura bergerak melangkah ke depan mencoba untuk mendekat pada Ino.

"Sakura… Sasori tidaklah sebaik yang kau pikir. Kau akan menyesal kalau sudah mengetahuinya," kata Ino menceritakan tentang Sasori pada Sakura ,"dia sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu, merebut keluargamu dan memisahkanmu!" sambungnya lagi membuat Sakura menjadi semakin tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan Ino.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Sakura… Sasori ada-" Ino kembali membuka mulutnya. Gadis itu berniat untuk menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan memberitahu sesuatu mengenai jati diri Sasori yang sebenarnya. Akan tetap perkataan Ino harus tertahan karena tiba-tiba saja muncul Naruto dan Kiba yang meneriaki Ino.

"HENTIKAN ITU INO!" pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari sambil berteriak agar Ino menghentikan perkataannya.

Kedua pemuda itu berlari dan segera berdiri di depan Sakura, seolah-olah mereka ingin melindungi Sakura dari Ino. Tindakan kedua pemuda itu membuat Sakura semakin terheran-heran karena tidak biasanya Naruto dan Kiba bersikap seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!" Ino berteriak marah pada Naruto dan Kiba yang menghentikan rencananya barusan.

"Kau tidak berhak bertindak seperti itu Ino!" Naruto kembali memarahi Ino.

"Aku benci kalian semua! Aku juga benci padamu, Sakura! Lihat saja, kau akan menyesal!" akhirnya Ino pergi dari tempat itu dengan kesal setelah puas merutuki Naruto, Kiba dan Sakura.

"Ino… Sebenarnya kenapa dia? Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?" Sakura hanya bisa terbengong heran, masih tidak mengerti kenapa Ino bersikap seperti itu padanya. Dia dapat merasakan kebencian di mata Ino saat menatapnya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini… " kata Kiba yang langsung menarik Sakura untuk pergi.

Kiba dan Naruto membawa Sakura menjauh dari tepat itu, dan saat itulah muncul Sasori yang berlari ke arah Sakura dengan tergesa. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sakura, rupanya kau disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasori segera menghampiri Sakura sambil mendesah lega akhirnya dia menemukan gadis itu. Tapi dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Sakura.

"Tadi kau bertemu dengan Ino disini… " Sakura mulai bercerita dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Bibir mungilnya kembali terbuka sedikit tapi tertutup kembali. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan perasaan sedih yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Sasori hanya diam, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ino bilang kalau kau bukan papaku… Dan dia menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati… " meski dengan penuh keraguan akhirnya Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya, "yang membuatku sedih adalah saat Ino menatapku dengan penuh kebencian… Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya… " air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan.

"Sakura… Sudah jangan menangis… " Sasori tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain meminta gadis itu untuk tidak menangis. Direngkuhnya tubuh gemetar Sakura ke dalam pelukannya agar Sakura bisa menjadi lebih tenang.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua pulang saja, biar masalah Ino kami yang menyelidiki," kata Naruto menyuruh Sasori untuk membawa Sakura segera pulang.

"Kurasa itu jauh lebih baik… Terima kasih Naruto, Kiba… " Sasori mengangguk setuju. Sakura saat ini sedang kacau dan dia pasti membutuhkan istirahat. Akhirnya Sasori membawa Sakura pulang.

"Naruto… Apa sebaiknya tindakan Ino kita laporkan pada Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik Naruto yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Jangan dulu… Ada baiknya kita tanyakan dulu pada Ino kenapa dia berusaha untuk mengatakannya pada Sakura," balas Naruto yang bisa bersikap lebih bijak dari biasanya.

"Terserahlah… Tapi kuharap hal ini tidak diketahui Sasuke. Ino bisa kena masalah kalau pemuda Uchiha itu mengetahuinya." Kiba hanya angkat bahu dengan keputusan Naruto. Dia tidak masalah untuk mengikuti Naruto selama Sasuke tidak mengetahui kejadian ini.

"Tenang saja, selama kau dan aku tutup mulut, Sasuke tidak akan tahu!" balas Naruto dengan santai asal tidak ada yang buka bicara diantara mereka, "sudahlah Kiba, ayo cari Ino!" Naruto kemudian menarik Kiba masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari Ino.

o0o

Sementara waktu Sakura dan Sasori hanya berjalan pulang dalam diam. Sakura masih terlihat _shock_ dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Ino adalah orang terdekatnya selain Sasori dan mereka bagaikan saudara tapi dalam sekejap saja kebahagiaan itu lenyap. Dia dapat merasakan kebencian yang terpancar dari sorot mata Ino kepadanya. Sakura berpikir keras, mengingat-ingat kejadian demi kejadian yang dia lalui bersama Ino. Mungkin saja tanpa disadarinya dia telah melakukan perbuatan yang menyakiti Ino.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai." Kata-kata Sasori menyadarkan Sakura kembali ke realita. Sepanjang jalan tadi dia terus memikirkan tentang Ino sampai dia tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai ke rumah.

Sasori membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Papa, aku mau langsung istirahat saja… " kata Sakura begitu sudah sampai di dalam.

"Istirahatlah… Masalah Ino jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, nanti akan ayah coba bicarakan padanya." Sasori tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap sebelah pipi Sakura. Disaat seperti ini memang hanya Sasori yang mampu menenangkannya. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sakura yang untungnya tidak disadari Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk kecil mencoba untuk mengikuti saran Sasori untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap Ino. Gadis itu beranjak naik menuju kamarnya di atas.

Di dalam kamar Sakura melempar tasnya dengan sembarang dan dia segera berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang didominasi dengan warna pastel. Sakura menatap langit-langit dengan pikiran yang menerawang. Entah kenapa kenangan-kenangannya bersama Ino selama tiga tahun ini terlintas di dalam otaknya.

Dia mengenal Ino sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah saat dia sedang kebingungan mencari kelas dan mereka berpapasan sampai pada akhirnya keduanya mencari kelas secara bersama-sama. Sejak saat itulah mereka berdua berteman. Air mata Sakura tiba-tiba saja meleleh begitu saja saat mengingat masa-masa bahagianya bersama Ino.

"Ino… " Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia membuka laci kecilnya dan mengambil sebuah foto album dari dalamnya.

Sakura membuka album foto berwarna merah muda itu dengan gambar bunga sakura pada bagian depannya. Gadis itu mengamati satu-persatu foto-fotonya bersama Ino.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa, Ino… " Sakura mengusap sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya sedang berdiri bersebelahan bersama Ino. Foto itu diambil pada perayaan tahun baru kemarin. Keduanya berfoto memakai baju kimono dan keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

_Tes… Tes…_

"Hiks… Hiks… " air mata Sakura kembali terjatuh membasahi foto tersebut.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Sakura, makanan sudah disiapkan. Ayo turun!" Sasori mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura danmenyuruh gadis itu untuk makan bersamanya.

_Krieeet…._

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Gadis itu keluar dengan kedua mata yang sembab dan sedikit memerah.

"Sakura? Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Sasori sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Papa… Apa yang dikatakan Ino benar kalau kau bukan ayahku?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap dalam-dalam pada Sasori. Dia mencari suatu kebenaran dari mata hazel milik Sasori.

"Sakura… Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku adalah ayahmu, kenapa kau masih menanyakan lagi?" balas Sasori yang membalas tatapan Sakura dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Aku hanya butuh kepastian. Kalau memang benar, apa papa mau menjelaskan siapa ibuku dan keluarga kita yang lain?" Sakura mendesak Sasori, meminta sebuah penjelasan yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Sakura tolong… Jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi, bukankah kau sudah berjanji?" Sasori berusaha untuk mengelak agar Sakura tidak terus menanyakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa papa selalu menghindar setiap kali aku menanyakan tentang keluarga kita yang lain? Umurku sudah 17 tahun dan aku butuh penjelasan! Kenapa papa seperti sengaja menutupi semuanya dariku? Sebenarnya ada apa?" akhirnya Sakura meledak. Semua rasa sedih, bingung, penasaran dan kecewa semuanya bercampuk aduk di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Sakura… Saat ini ayah belum bisa menjelaskannya padamu, tapi nanti ayah berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya padamu tapit idak sekarang. Kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu dulu." Sasori meminta Sakura untuk menahan gejolak emosinya, dia khawatir gadis itu berbuat nekad.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Kalau papa memang tidak mau menjelaskannya kepadaku… Aku tau siapa yang bisa membantuku!" Sakura menepis kedua tangan Sasori dari bahunya dan gadis itu langsung berlari keluar.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sasori sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sakura melarikan diri darinya. Dia akhirnya ikut berlari keluar untuk mengejar Sakura.

o0o

Sakura berlari terus tanpa mau mendengarkan Sasori yang terus-menerus meneriaki memanggil namanya dari belakang. Dia mulai meyakini satu hal kalau memang ada yang disembunyikan Sasori darinya. Sakura mulai memikirkan pesan dari Ino, jangan-jangan semua pesan itu adalah benar. Bagaimana bila Sasori memang tidak sebaik seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini? Bagaimana kalau kebaikan Sasori ini hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi kejahatannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mulai menghantui pikirannya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mencari semua kebenaran dan dia tau siapa yang harus ditemui sekarang. Sakura mempercepat laju larinya dan semakin meninggalkan Sasori.

Kini Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Ino. Dia tau saat ini hanya Inolah harapannya karena dia yakin Ino mengetahui sesuatu. Dengan tidak sabar Sakura memencet-mencet bel pintu rumah Ino, berharap Ino segera keluar sebelum Sasori melihatnya.

Tak lama Ino keluar dan dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Aku sudah tau kau pasti datang, masuklah," kata Ino dengan datar. Kemudian dia membukakan pintu pagar agar Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Kita bicara disini saja. Alasanmu kemari pasti ingin menanyakan tentang pesan itu, bukan?" Ino berdiri di depan halaman rumahnya bersama Sakura dan rasanya dia sudah tau apa yang mau ditanyakan Sakura kepadanya.

"Jelaskan padaku semua yang kau ketahui tentang ayahku… Kenapa kau bisa bilang dia bukan ayahku?" Sakura mengangguk dan segera meminta Ino untuk menceritakan semua hal yang dia tau.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan singkat. Kau sebenarnya berasalah dari keluarga Haruno dan Sasori bukanlah ayah kandungmu., tapi Sasori adalah orang yang telah membunuh semua keluargamu!" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura mengenai identitas Sasori.

"Tidak… I-itu pasti tidak benar… " Sakura bergerak mundur ke belakang. Sungguh dia tak percaya dengan penjelasan Ino. Apa mungkin Sasori adalah seorang pembunuh? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lalu dia berbalik dan berlai keluar.

"Sakura!" Sakura yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah Ino ternyata mendapati sosok Sasori sudah berdiri di ujung jalan dan sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak… Tidaaaaaak!" Sakura yang tengah kebingungan akhirnya berlari menghindari Sasori.

"SAKURAA!" Sasori meneriaki Sakura yang malah lari menjauh darinya. Tapi percuma, gadis itu tetap saja tidak mau berhenti. Sasori terpaksa kembali mengejarnya.

Apakah semua perkataan Ino benar kalau Sasori adalah seorang pembunuh yang membunuh keluarga Sakura?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Apa benar Sasori adalah pembunuh? tebak-tebak! Ah, sory kalo banyak typo gw ini langsung publish kagak diedit lagi. Kalo ada kesalahan tolong dikasih tau dan makasih buat yang udah review. Ternyata penasaran juga ye hehehe. Yah, kagak bisa komen banyak enjoy it aja and...

.

.

**"Thanks for reading!".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life.**

**Disclaimer : I do now own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter five**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari terus menjauhi Sasori tanpa menyadari kalau dia berbelok ke salah satu gang yang terkenal banyak preman berandalannya.

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Sakura yang kurang fokus tidak menyadari kalau dia baru saja melewati sebuah pos yang banyak premannya.

"Hey, kau berhenti!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang cukup keras menyuruh Sakura berhenti.

_Degh!_

Jantung gadis itu langsung berdegup kencang. Dia dapat merasakan adanya ancaman bahaya yang mengintainya. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati adanya empat orang pria berwajah garang dan berbadan besar tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

Sakura hanya bisa diam membatu. Kaki-kakinya seolah kehilangan kekuatannya untuk kembali berlari. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tangannya.

"Berani sekali kau masuk ke daerah kami tanpa permisi! Apa kau tidak tau peraturan disini, hah?" salah satu dari pria itu menggapai rambut Sakura dan menariknya ke belakang. Dia membentak Sakura dengan sangat keras dan aroma alkohol dapat tercium dari mulut pria itu.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura berteriak keras berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari cengkraman pria berwajah sangar itu.

"SAKURA!" Sasori datang tepat waktu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sakura sedang dikepung oleh empat orang pemuda yang berpenampilan seperti preman. "KALIAN LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!" Sasori berlari menghampiri Sakura sambil meneriaki para pria berandal tersebut untuk melepaskan Sakura.

"Papa… " Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori sambil meneteskan air mata karena dia sudah benar-benar merasa sakit.

"Cih. Jangan berlagak sok pahlawan!" bukannya menghentikan aksinya tapi pria itu malah semakin nekad. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang diarahkannya ke arah wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu langsung mendelik ketakutan.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" melihat Sakura terancam bahaya membuat Sasori sangat cemas. Dia berusaha untuk bernegoisasi dengan para preman itu agar tidak menyakiti Sakura.

"Hohohoahahahehehehe! Bagaimana kalau wajah mulus gadis itu kulubangi dengan pisau ini?" preman itu tampaknya menikmati kecemasan yang terpancar dari wajah Sasori. Dia mendekatkan ujung pisau yang dia pegang ke wajah Sakura.

"Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Sasori memohon agar preman itu tidak melakukan aksinya. Dia berusaha berlari untuk mencegahnya tapi kedua pria lainnya segera menangkap kedua tangan Sasori sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hehehehehe… Dimulai saja pertunjukannya ketua!" kata preman lainnya sambil tertawa senang.

"Kuperingatkan kalian untuk tidak melakukannya atau akan kubunuh kalian semua!" ancam Sasori yang sudah merasa sangat geram.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Mau membunuh kami? Sekarang saja kau tidak berbuat apa-apa! Dasar mulut besar!" Kedua pria yang memeganginya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menganggap ancaman Sasori seperti sebuah lelucon.

"Lihat ini baik-baik!" pria yang dipanggil ketua itu mulai menarik goresan tipis di pipi Sakura. Darah akibat goresan kecil itu menetes jatuh ke bawah.

Keempat preman itu langsung tertawa-tawa dengan puas karena Sasori tidak berdaya untuk menolong Sakura. Kemudian preman yang memegang pisau itu menggoreskan satu goresan pada leher mulus Sakura. Tidak terlalu panjang dan dalam tapi cukup membuat Sakura meringis karena perih. Satu tetes air mata gadis itu kembali jatuh dan disaat itulah Sasori yang sejak tadi berusaha menahan emosinya langsung meledak.

_DUAAAGH!_

Sasori menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang sedang dipegangi oleh salah satu dari preman tersebut. Dia menggerakkannya ke arah kiri untuk meninju preman yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan pukulan itu mendarat telak di wajah preman tersebut.

Preman yang terkena tinju Sasori itu langsung terpental jauh ke belakang. Hal itu membuat ketiga preman lainnya langsung diam sesaat dan membayangkan berapa besar kekuatan pukulan Sasori itu sampai mampu membuat teman mereka terhempas seperti kapas.

_Jleb…_

Belum sempat preman yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya bereaksi, dia sudah terkena serangan dadakan dari Sasori.

"Ughh… " preman itu terhenyak ketika mendapati perutnya kini sudah mendapat pukulan telak.

_Tes… Tes…_

Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Pria itu melepaskan pegangannya dari Sasori dan langsung memegangi perutnya yang terkena pukulan dari Sasori.

_Blugh… !_

Pria itu merintih kesakitan sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk dan tak lama dirinya terjatuh.

"Sekarang aku minta, lepaskan dia!" kata Sasori yang kini berbalik menatap tajam pada dua orang preman lainnya. Dia berjalan mendekati kedua preman yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan itu.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! A-atau… Akan kubunuh gadis ini!" preman itu terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia sedang ketakutan. Dia mundur beberapa langkah saat Sasori maju ke depan dan pada akhirnya dia mengancam Sasori dengan menggunakan Sakura yang sedang berada dalam pegangannya.

"Sakura!" karena khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan, Sasori segera melakukan tindakan cepat untuk menolong Sakura.

_Scratch… !_

Sakura diam tak bergeming. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Pakaiannya kini sudah ternoda oleh darah dari preman yang tadi melukainya. Pria itu kini sudah terseungkur tepat di depannya sambil bersimbah darah. Sementara Sasori terlihat berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil menoleh ke arah belakang dengan tatapan sinis saat menatap pria besar yang tergeletak itu.

"U-uwaaaaa! Monster!" satu orang preman lainnya segera berlari ketakutan saat melihat kejadian itu. Dia berlari tak tentu arah.

_Blugh!_

Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk lemas sambil menatap pria yang tergeletak di depannya. Perlahan dia menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau siapa aku," katanya dengan dingin sambil berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di rumah, sekarang kita pulang." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Niatnya dia ingin mengajak gadis itu untuk pulang bersama tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak bisa menerima semua kejadian begitu saja.

"TIDAAAK! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Sakura malah berteriak histeris sambil menepis uluran tangan dari Sasori. Gadis itu sekarang sedang merasa ketakutan.

"Sakura… " Sasori terhenyak saat Sakura menepis uluran tangannya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat hancur saat melihat Sakura yang kini sedang ketakutan.

"Pergi! Jangan mendekatiku!" Sakura yang ketakutan dengan reflek mengambil pisau lipat milik preman yang tadi sempat menyanderanya sesaat. Diacungkannya pisau tersebut ke arah Sasori dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauh.

Sasori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat Sakura yang begitu ketakutan terhadap dirinya. Dia mundur perlahan ke belakang untuk memberikan ruang terhadap gadis itu. Sakura berdiri dengan pelan sambil tetap mengarahkan pisau tersebut kepadanya. Setelah dirasa jaraknya cukup aman dari Sasori, dia mulai berbalik dan berlari kencang menjauh dari tempat itu. Sasori hanya bisa melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sedih, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan apa-apa darinya. Sasori beranjak berjalan mengikuti jejak Sakura.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Disini gak ada monster-monster kok. Disini akan lebih fokus ke jati diri Sakura dan Sasori dan tentunya kisah romance antara mereka (semoga gw bisa nulisnya karena gw selalu habis ide dibagian romance).

Sorry lama update, karena gw baru mengalami musibah tapi gw coba buat nulis kembali hehehe. Semoga cerita-cerita yang gw (dan Yuki) buat dapat menghibur kalian semua di bulan puasa. Terima kasih buat semua masukannya, selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan!".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life.**

**Disclaimer : I do now own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**Pair : SasoSaku/SasuSaku.**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter six**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tengah berlari menembus kegelapan malam dengan perasaan gelisah, takut dan bingung sekaligus. Dia sekarang benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino kalau Sasori adalah seorang pembunuh. Mungkin juga Sasori memang benar membunuh keluarga aslinya. Tapi yang jadi alasannya adalah apa dan kenapa?

Langkah larinya berangsur-angsur mulai melambat. Sampai akhirnya pada satu titik Sakura benar-benar berhenti. Gadis itu terdiam begitu saja di dalam keheningan malam.

"Ini tidak mungkin… Aku pasti sedang bermimpi… Papa… Papaku bukan seorang pembunuh… " gumam gadis itu dengan lirih, mencoba untuk menepis semua kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kami bertemu denganmu disini!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang menggema disekeliling Sakura.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura kepada lima sosok tak dikenalnya yang muncul begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Kau tanya siapa kami?" tanya sesosok mahkluk dengan tubuh yang menyerupai seperti ikan hiu dengan gaya yang menantang.

"Kami adalah… " sambar seseorang yang wujudnya juga tak kalah aneh. Bayangkan saja dia memiliki warna tubuh hitam dan putih serta di tubuhnya itu seperti ada _venus fly trap_ yang tumbuh.

"AKATSUKI RANGERS!" timpal seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan suara yang lantang.

Secara serempak kelima sosok yang mengaku sebagai akatsuki rangers itu langsung memasang berbagai macam pose di depan Sakura. Mulai dari pose berenang gaya lumba-lumba, pose sujud sambil berdoa, pose tarian ular yang meliuk-liuk, pose kembang goyang, bahkan pose menghitung duit juga dipertontonkan.

"Dasar aneh… " gumam Sakura yang sedang melongo melihat betapa ajaibnya mahkluk-mahkluk yang muncul di depannya saat ini. Sakura bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya berniat untuk meninggalkan sekumpulan orang-orang aneh tersebut.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Jangan pergi! Kami tau kalau saat ini kau tinggal bersama Sasori!" celetuk pria yang berbentuk seperti ikan hiu tersebut.

Sakura yang mendengar nama Sasori disebut segera menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik sambil menatap kelima orang yang masih berdiri menunggunya di belakang.

"Kau bilang Sasori? Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya sakura yang akhirnya terpancing juga untuk berbicara.

"Tentu saja kami tau! Dia itu juga bagian dari kami, tadinya. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengkhianati kami semua!" jawab pria berambut hitam panjang itu sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Dia terlihat agak kesal saat bercerita kalau Sasori adalah seorang pengkhianat.

"Bagian dari kalian? Ma-maksudnya… Papa juga merupakan akatsuki rangers?" tanya Sakura dengan tidak percaya dan mulai membayangkan kalau papa tercintanya sedang memasang pose sambil mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum. Sakura mulai kembali gila dengan muka yang langsung memerah.

'_Tidak mungkin! Papa tidak mungkin bagian dari orang-orang aneh ini!'_ dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya… Dia tidak mungkin bagian dari kalian!" kata sakura, menepis semua pikiran jeleknya.

"Sasori itu merupakan pembunuh ulung yang ada di dalam organisasi akatsuki. Dia berkhianat pada kami karena melindungi seorang gadis kecil dari keluarga Haruno dan gadis itu adalah kau!" pria berambut putih itu menjelaskan alasannya mengapa Sasori menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

"Organsasi pembunuh? Jadi keluargaku… " Sakura nyaris tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena benar-benar terkejut kalau apa yang diceritakan Ino memang suatu fakta. Sasori bukanlah ayahnya dan keluarganya memang dibunuh.

"Benar sekali. Pemimpin kami memberi perintah untuk membunuh seluruh keluarga Haruno termasuk kau. Tapi sayang, Sasori yang diberi perintah tidak membunuhmu. Dia malah membawamu lari." Kali ini giliran pria aneh dengan tubuh belang memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak akan melukaimu. Sekarang ikutlah bersama kami," pria yang sedari tadi sedang menghitung uang akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersama dengan mereka.

"Rupanya kalian semua punya nyali juga untuk datang kemari." Tepat di belakang Sakura muncul beberapa sosok lain. Sakura berbalik ke arah belakangnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kalian… " Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau yang datang ternyata Sasuke yang datang bersama dengan Itachi, Sai, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Cih, Uchiha dan anak buahnya! Kami tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" pria berambut hitam itu tampak kesal dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Sakura masih menjadi tanggung jawab kami!" balas Naruto yang sedikit maju selangkah ke depan sambil menunjuk kelima orang tersebut.

"Aku dan Sakura masih terikat suatu hubungan. Apa yang menjadi urusannya juga merupakan urusanku. Kalau ada yang berniat mencelakainya maka aku akan bertindak!" kata Sasuke ikut menegaskan kalau dia juga tidak akan segan-segan terhadap siapapun yang berani menyakiti Sakura.

"Kurang ajar… Sudahlah, kita pergi saja dan laporkan pada ketua!" pria yang berambut putih itu mendesis kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya organisasi yang bernama akatsuki itu memutuskan untuk mundur dan pergi.

.

.

Setelah kelima orang itu pergi, Sasuke dan yang lainnya segera berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Tak lama dari kejauhan muncul Sasori yang juga berjalan mendekati ke arah Sakura dan yang lainnya. Keadaan Sasori cukup kacau, dengan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan dan sebagiannya sudah terkena darah. Semua mata kini menatap ke arah Sasori yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"Apa papa mengetahui organisasi bernama akatsuki?" tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Sakura langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bergelayut di dalam pikirannya.

Sasori tidak menjawab tapi dilihat dari ekspresinya dia terlihat sangat terkejut setelah mendengar Sakura menyebut nama akatsuki. Mata hazelnya menatap ke arah Sasuke dan yang lain seolah menanyakan apakah akatsuki sudah menampakkan dirinya di depan Sakura.

"Barusan lima orang anggota akatsuki datang kemari. Kelihatannya mereka berniat untuk membawa Sakura pergi." Seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasori, Sasuke langsung menjelaskan keadaan yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Katakan padaku papa… Apa benar kau salah satu bagian dari mereka? Apa benar kau membunuh keluargaku saat itu?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil mencoba untuk mengorek kebenaran dari Sasori. "Kau juga. Apa maksudmu dengan ikatan hubungan diantara kita? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tolong jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku!" Sakura kini berbalik dan melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya pada Sasuke. Dia sungguh-sungguh merasa bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Kita ke rumahku dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu disana," balas Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura untuk ke rumahnya dan berjanji akan menjelaskan apa yang Sakura ingin ketahui.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di rumah… " sambar sasori yang ternyata memilih untuk menunggu Sakura daripada harus ikut pergi ke tempat Sasuke.

"Papa… " Sakura jadi sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sasori yang seolah menjauh darinya.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi." Sasuke memanggil Sakura untuk segera mengikutinya.

Akhirnya Sakura pergi bersama dengan rombongan Sasuke meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Di kediaman Uchiha…

.

.

Sakura akhirnya tiba di rumah kelurga besar Uchiha yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia kunjungi. Disana dia disambut cukup ramah oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku, kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi sekaligus orang tua angkat dari Sai. Untuk suatu alasan kedua orang tersebut terlihat begitu sopan terhadap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kami berdua pulang dulu," kata Naruto yang memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Kiba setelah ikut mengantarkan Sakura.

"Untuk kalian berdua terima kasih karena sudah membantu," balas Itachi yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto dan Kiba yang tadi bersedia ikut bersama mereka.

"Sama-sama! Kalau terjadi sesuatu jangan segan minta bantuan kami lagi! Kami permisi dulu!" Kiba langsung mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar. Kemudian kedua pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke dalam." Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke, Sai, Itachi dan Sakura untuk segera masuk. Kelihatannya wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu sudah mengetahui kalau kedatangan Sakura bukan hanya sekedar untuk berkunjung biasa.

000

Di dalam…

.

.

Sekarang Sakura tengah duduk di ruang tamu bersama keluarga Uchiha lengkap. Gadis itu tampak sedikit gugup dan tegang.

"Aduh, jangan tegang begini dong. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian, jadi silahkan bicara." Mikoto yang memahami situasi canggung yang dialami oleh Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke, Sai dan Itachi saja yang mengurus permasalahn mereka. Dia bersama Fugaku segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat setelah Mikoto dan Fugaku pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa kita bisa memulai pembicaraan kita?" tanya Sakura mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagian mana yang ingin kau ketahui?" balas Sasuke yang bertanya balik pada Sakura.

"Baiklah… Apa yang kau maksud dengan hubungan diantara kita… ?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit ragu. Tapi jujur dia memang sangat penasaran dengan pernyataan Sasuke saat itu.

"Apa kau percaya bila kukatakan kalau kau adalah tunanganku?" satu lagi pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin bingung dan penasaran.

"Aku tunanganmu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura yang jelas sekali tidak percaya. Dia tidak pernah merasa pernah mengikat hubungan dengan Sasuke apalagi bertunangan. Lalu bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan kalau mereka bertunangan.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya kepadamu dari awal… " Sasuke sedikit menghela napas.

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian… " Sai segera berdiri dan lekas pergi ke dapur. Menurutnya minuman hangat dapat menenangkan mereka semua.

"Hubungan antara kau dan aku sudah terjalin selama ratusan tahun. Tapi ada suatu kecelakaan yang membuat kita terpisah… " Sasuke memulai ceritanya dan Sakura mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Sasuke menceritakan kalau Sakura adalah tunangannya beberapa ratus tahun lalu yang kembali bereinkarnasi. Suatu kenyataan yang tidak terduga kalau Sakura ternyata adalah seorang pimpinan dari klan _elf_. Sekarang Sasuke berniat untuk membawa kembali Sakura ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

"Lalu… Bagaimana dengan Sasori dan keluargaku yang dibunuh… ?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit perasaan sesak saat mengingat perkataan Ino kalau Sasorilah yang membunuh keluarganya.

"Sasori yah… " Sasuke kembali menghela napas dengan berat. Pemuda itu langsung duduk bersandar sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Dia adalah pembunuh yang dikirim untuk menghabisimu… Tapi setelah dia mengetahui siapa dirimu, Sasori akhirnya membawamu lari dan menyelamatkanmu dari akatsuki." Kemudian Sasuke menjelaskan mengenai Sasori dan kebenaran kalau pemuda itu memang melakukan pembantaian terhadap keluarga asli Sakura.

Sakura terdiam saat mendengarkan semua yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke kepadanya. Ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal. Dia tetap saja tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Sasori, orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai ayah dan orang yang juga dicintainya ternyata seorang pembunuh.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan pembicaraan dengannya mengenai hal ini… " Sakura berdiri dan terlihat menarik napas dengan berat. Sepertinya dia berniat untuk melakukan pembicaraan serius dengan Sasori.

Apa yang hendak dilakukan Sakura terhadap Sasori setelah mengetahui semuanya?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Disini akatsuki dapet peran antagonis tapi gak terlalu serius juga. Orochimaru disini gantiin posisi Itachi. Disini fokus ke jati diri Sakura dan hubungannya bersama Sasuke dan Sasori. Mungkin bakal ada sedikit fight tapi gak bakalan banyak kayaknya. Disini chapternya gw panjangin sedikit, sory kalo masih pendek.

Thanks buat dukungannya, gw akan coba menamatkan cerita ini. Semoga kagak ada hambatan. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Selamat menjalankan puasa dan thanks for reading!".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life.**

**Disclaimer : I do now own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**Pair : SasoSaku/SasuSaku.**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter seven**

**.**

**.**

Sakura telah mengetahui mengenai jati diri dan latar belakang dirinya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau kehidupannya yang normal menyimpan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan. Kira-kira beberapa ratus tahun, dirinya pernah hidup dan memimpin sebuah kaum para _elf_ yang hidup di dataran Konoha. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik dan lancar, sampai suatu saat muncul pemberontakan yang dipimpin oleh seseorang.

Orang tersebut membangun organisasi yang bernama akatsuki yang di dalamnya terdiri dari orang-orang hebat. Mereka merupakan kaum dari _dark elf_ yang menginginkan kemerdekaan atas kaum _elf_. Tidak hanya itu, akatsuki mampu mengajak ratusan bahkan ribuan kaum _dark elf_ lainnya untuk ikut memberontak.

Perangpun tak bisa dihindari. Sakura yang saat itu merupakan pemimpin kaum _elf _berdiri di garis depan untuk melindungi rakyatnya. Pada perang itu Sakura akhirnya gugur karena keraguan yang muncul di dalam hatinya. Sasuke yang merupakan tunangan dari Sakura saat itu mencari kelahiran Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya terlahir kembali lewat keluarga Haruno setelah melewati beberapa ratus tahun. Tapi keberadaannya sudah diketahui oleh pihak akatsuki, karena itulah akatsuki mengirim Sasori untuk membunuh Sakura tapi ternyata terjadi hal di luar dugaan karena Sasori tidak membunuh Sakura. Pemuda itu membawa Sakura pergi dan sekarang keduanya hidup bersama sebagai ayah dan anak.

'_Aku harus berbicara dengan papa untuk lebih memastikan ini semua!'_ katanya dalam hati. Banyak hal yang kurang bisa dia terima terutama kenyataan kalau Sasori bukanlah ayahnya melainkan orang lain. Lebih dramatis lagi, Sasori adalah orang yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sakura merasa sakit hati.

Gadis itu dengan mantap memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya dari luar dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Dia memang ingin cepat-cepat menemui Sasori dan langsung menanyakan semua kebenarannya pada Sasori.

"Papa?" Sakura melongok ke dalam kamar Sasori yang berada di ruangan depan tapi disana gelap. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar itu kembali dan sekarang dia berjalan menuju ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur sekaligus.

"Papa… " Sakura mendapati Sasori memang sedang berada di dapur dan kelihatannya dia sedang memasak.

"Oh, selamat datang Sakura. Akhirnya kau kembali!" Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menyambut gadis itu dengan ceria sambil tersenyum, "Aku sedang membuatkan makanan untukmu. Apa kau mau makan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil mengaduk sup yang sedang dia buat.

"Aku tidak lapar… " balas Sakura yang berjalan mendekati meja makan, "bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya sambil menggeser sebuah kursi dan segera duduk disana.

"… Baiklah… " Sasori menghela napas sesaat. Kemudian dia segera mematikan kompor gas dan melepaskan apron yang masih terpasang pada tubuhnya. "Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku akan siap mendengar semuanya," katanya yang juga ikut duduk di bangku tepat di depan Sakura dan meletakkan apron yang sudah dia lepas di atas meja makan tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuh keluargaku?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap tajam pada Sasori. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Sasori orang yang begitu dikasihinya membunuh keluarganya. Dia ingin sekali menepis semua kenyataan itu meskipun dia tau kalau keadaan tetap saja tidak akan berubah.

"Kupikir Sasuke sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu… Tapi tidak apa, aku akan mengatakannya padamu… " Sasori sedikit mendesah, "aku adalah seorang pembunuh yang tergabung di dalam kelompok akatsuki dan alasanku membunuh keluargamu karena misi… " jelasnya.

_BRAAK!_

"Aku… Tidak bisa percaya ini! Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Apa kau hanya ingin menyakitiku? Berpura-pura menjadi ayahku dan bersikap baik padaku… Itu semua adalah palsu!" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Dia berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan itu dengan penuh kekesalan dan kesedihan yang bercampur.

"Aku… " Sasori sedikit terdiam tak mampu menjelaskan apa-apa. Dia merasakan adanya kepedihan yang menjalar dari mata Sakura yang bisa dia rasakan. Sakura sekarang benar-benar terluka dan dia tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Sudah. Papa tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi… " Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tenang kembali, "sekarang aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan pergi dan tinggal bersama Sasuke dan mulai sekarang hubungan kita sebagai ayah dan anak telah berakhir," katanya mengambil keputusan yang dirasanya merupakan jalan yang terbaik baginya saat ini.

Sasori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah Sakura pergi darinya. Dia sudah mengetahui kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti dan dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya sejak lama untuk merelakan Sakura pergi. Dia tau kalau apa yang dilakukannya tidak termaafkan dan dia tidak keberatan kalau Sakura pada akhirnya akan membenci dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura… " hanya itu yang bisa Sasori katakan dari jauh sambil menatap Sakura yang perlahan menghilang pergi dari hadapannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

.

Besoknya Sasori tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya mengajar di **Konoha High School**. Baginya tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengajar. Lagipula siapa tau di sekolah dia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura. Namun sayangnya hari itu Sakura tidak masuk ke sekolah dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit kecewa. Tapi dia tau, mungkin Sakura saat ini sedang membutuhkan waktu.

Seusai mengajar pada jam pertama, Sasori kembali ke ruangan guru. Dia beruntung karena jadwalnya pada hari itu tidak terlalu padat. Jujur saja pikirannya jadi sedikit kacau karena Sakura tidak masuk. Dia mencemaskan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia dan Sakura sudah tinggal bersama selama tujuh belas tahun dan hal wajar kalau dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu kalau tidak melihatnya.

"Sasori? Sasori!" tanpa disadarinya dia melamun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Tsunade yang sudah memanggil namanya sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Sasori, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" sekali lagi Tsunade memanggilnya. Sasori tersentak dan segera menyadari kalau di depannya sudah berdiri Tsunade yang sedang memasang wajah serius.

"Ah, maaf. Tentu saja bisa, silahkan duduk." Sasori segera mempersilahkan Tsunade untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal mengenai Sakura," kata Tsunade yang segera duduk di bangku tersebut. "Aku dengar dari Uchiha kalau gadis itu sudah mengetahui semuanya. Apakah itu benar?" tanyanya. Ternyata kabar mengenai hal itu sudah dengan cepat sampai ke telinga Tsunade.

"Sasuke sudah menceritakannya pada Sakura. Kurasa keadaannya mendesak karena takut akatsuki akan mengambil keuntungan dengan membohongi Sakura." Sasori mengiyakan kabar tersebut. Dia yakin Sasuke melakukan itu semua karena takut akatsuki bertindak lebih dulu.

"Akatsuki? Jadi mereka sudah kembali?" tanya Tsunade lagi yang sedikit terkejut kalau para kriminal tingkat tinggi itu kembali muncul. Sasori hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kurasa meski Sakura sudah mengetahui semuanya tapi dia belum mengingatnya… " kata Tsunade sambil menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasori pada Tsunade.

"Tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggunya untuk kembali ingat," jawab Tsunade sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "sampai dia ingat kembali, aku minta kau tetap menjaga Sakura," sambungnya lagi yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Sasori.

"Aku rasa dia tidak membutuhkanku karena sudah ada Sasuke yang akan menjaganya," balas Sasori yang mengingatkan dirinya akan keberadaan Sasuke sebagai tunangan dari Sakura.

"Aku tau. Tapi Sasuke akan sibuk selama beberapa waktu untuk mempersiapkan kedatangan Sakura kembali. Jadi aku minta kau tetap untuk menjaga Sakura. Selain itu bukankah yang paling mengetahui akatsuki adalah kau sendiri?" meskipun begitu, Tsunade tetap mempercayakan Sakura kepada Sasori.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan… " walaupun ragu Sasori akhirnya menerima tugas tersebut.

o0o

Sementara itu sekarang Sakura sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Jujur saja kalau sebenarnya dia enggan untuk tinggal di tempat Sasuke tapi untuk sementara ini dia memang tidak tau harus kemana lagi. Dia berencana untuk sementara tinggal di tempat Sasuke sampai dia mendapatkan tempat baru untuknya.

Sekarang dia sedang membantu Mikoto untuk membuat makan siang. Hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia lakukan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura tentu merasa tidak enak kalau dia tidak berbuat apa-apa disana.

"Rasanya senang sekali ada yang membantu memasak hari ini," ucap Mikoto dengan perasaan gembira. Wanita itu tampaknya begitu menikmati kehadiran Sakura yang membantunya memasak karena tidak setiap hari dia mendapatkan momen seperti ini.

"Aku hanya membantu sebisaku saja… Maaf kalau tidak bisa membantu banyak," balas Sakura yang sedikit tersipu karena Mikoto selalu menyanjungnya.

"Rasanya senang sekali mengetahui kalau kaulah yang menjadi tunangan Sasuke… Kau gadis yang baik dan cantik. Ibu selalu berharap agar kalian bisa segera bersama." Mikoto terlihat sekali sangat menginginkan Sakura untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasuke secepatnya. Dia sangat menyukai gadis itu. Tapi Sakura sendiri masih merasa ragu meskipun kenyataan mereka memang bertunangan tapi tetap saja dia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada pemuda itu.

"Kau mencintai Sasuke, kan?" tanya Mikoto dengan binar mata penuh harap.

"I-iya… " Sakura terpaksa mengiyakan karena merasa tidak tega kalau dia harus menghancurkan harapan Mikoto.

"Sisanya biar ibu yang mengerjakan. Sakura istirahat saja. Nanti kalau Sasuke dan yang lain kembali kita makan siang bersama-sama, ya." Akhirnya Mikoto menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali istirahat. Wanita itu sekarang memang sedang sangat bahagia. Dia sudah membayangkan keluarga besarnya makan bersama-sama dengan kehadiran Sakura di dalamnya.

Sakura kini tengah merasa bimbang. Sikap Mikoto yang begitu mengharapkannya membuat hatinya menjadi takut. Dia tidak ingin terjebak di dalam sebuah rekayasa cinta. Sakura tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Sasuke meskipun status pemuda itu sebagai tunangannya. Dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau perasaannya terhadap Sasori belum dapat dia hapus. Tapi sikap Mikoto membuatnya jadi tidak tega untuk mengkhianati wanita baik itu. Selain itu rasa sakitnya akan kenyataan kalau Sasorilah yang membunuh keluarganya kini telah tertanam dalam. Ada sebuah keinginan baginya untuk balas dendam. Tapi apakah dia sanggup untuk mencelakai Sasori? Sakura benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan kejadian beruntun yang datang secara tiba-tiba di dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan sekarang… ?" tanya gadis itu sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang berbalut kain berwarna hijau muda.

Di depannya sudah terbuka jalan pilihan bercabang yang akan mempengaruhi kelanjutan kehidupannya kelak. Jalan mana yang harus dia pilih? Apakah dia harus melanjutkan hubungannya yang sempat terpisah selama beberapa ratus tahun lalu dengan Sasuke dan memulai semuanya kembali ke awal? Ataukah dia harus meneruskan ego perasaannya yang ingin memiliki Sasori dan melupakan dendamnya begitu saja?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya disini latar belakang Sakura tergambar lebih jelas. Meski latar belakangnya keliatan serius banget tapi cerita yang gw bikin ini mengambil setting pada masa sekarang (masa Sakura yang udah reinkarnasi) jadi cerita akan terfokus pada masa Sakura sekarang. gw cuma mau ingetin disini pairnya SasoSaku dan ada sedikit gambaran SasuSaku (biar gak ada yang salah tanggep). Dan ternyata banyak yang kena jebakan akatsuki rangers ya? -ngakak-.

Kayaknya penulisan gw pada chapter ini juga masih belum terlalu panjang, hehehehe. Gw cuma pengen bikin alur yang simple tapi gw tetep usahain buat meningkatkan per-chapternya (jadi yang ada saran atau masukan jangan segan-segan). Semoga biarpun sedikit tapi yang baca bisa puas.

.

.

**"Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan dan selamat membaca".**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life.**

**Disclaimer : I do now own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**Pair : SasoSaku/SasuSaku.**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter eight**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Sakura makan siang bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ada suatu hal yang mengganjal perasaannya. Dia benar-benar merasa canggung, apalagi suasana ruang makan yang begitu hening. Dia jadi merindukan Sasori karena meskipun hanya berdua tapi suasana mereka selalu ceria yang dipenuhi canda dan tawa.

"Sigh… " tanpa sadar dirinya menghela napas dengan berat.

"Eh? Sakura kenapa? Makanannya tidak enak, ya?" tanya Mikoto dengan cemas.

"Ah… Bu-bukan begitu… Makanannya enak, kok!" balas Sakura dengan cepat setelah menyadari kalau tadi dia sempat melamun dan mengeluh.

"Enak bagaimana? Makananmu dari tadi belum kau sentuh," kata Sasuke sambil menatap dingin ke arah makanan milik Sakura yang dari tadi belum tersentuh oleh gadis itu.

"Aku… Tidak lapar… " balas Sakura sambil menatap makanannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sakura, apa kamu sakit?" sekali lagi Mikoto bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. Wanita yang duduk di sebelah Sakura itu segera menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Tanganmu hangat, sepertinya kamu sakit. Ayo ibu antar ke kamar!" Mikoto terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Wanita itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke dalam untuk istirahat.

"Terima kasih… " balas Sakura sambil mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak kebaikan Mikoto. Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya bersama Mikoto.

Sakura dan Mikoto berpamitan dengan keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Dengan langkah kecil Sakura mulai bergerak mengikuti langkah Mikoto yang tengah mengantarnya menuju kamarnya. Perjalanan kecilnya bersama Mikoto membuat Sakura sadar kalau wanita berambut hitam panjang itu sangat menyayangi dirinya. Sakura benar-benar tak sanggup kalau harus memupuskan keceriaan dan senyum dari wajah cantik Mikoto.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura, "istirahatlah Sakura… " lanjutnya sambil mengusap kedua lengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih nyonya Mikoto… Anda benar-benar baik sekali. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu dan keluarga ini," balas Sakura sambil memberikan senyuman tipis pada Mikoto. Dia hampir saja menangis saat mengucapkan semua rasa terima kasihnya kepada Mikoto.

"Sakura… Sudah-sudah, jangan begini!" Mikoto merasa terharu dengan ucapan Sakura barusan dan langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. "Jangan merasa sungkan, ya? Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi satu keluarga, jadi tidak apa-apa… " sambungnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Kemudian dia mengusap lembut surai merah muda gadis tersebut dan tersenyum lembut.

Sakura tidak bisa membalas perkataan Mikoto. Dia hanya terdiam bingung, entah apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Mikoto berharap lebih kepada dirinya karena dia takut tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Mikoto inginkan, tapi dia juga tidak ingin membuat wanita itu kecewa.

"Sudah, ya Sakura. Kau banyak-banyak istirahat." Wanita itu akhirnya pergi turun ke bawah dan membiarkan Sakura untuk istirahat.

ooo

Malamnya…

.

Sama seperti pada makan siang tadi, keadaan malam yang dirasakannya juga begitu asing. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar dari kamarnya. Dia ingin duduk di taman belakang sambil menikmati udara malam, siapa tau hal itu bisa menenangkan pikiran dan jiwanya yang saat ini sedang terombang-ambing.

"Sai?" betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat sosok Sai yang ternyata juga ada disana. Dia berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil melukis.

"Oh, selamat malam Sakura," sapa pemuda itu sambil mengulas senyum tipis pada Sakura. Setelah itu dia kembali fokus pada kanvas dan kuasnya.

"Kau sedang melukis apa?" tanyanya sambil berdiri di sebelah Sai yang masih asik menorehkan kuasnya di atas kanvas putihnya yang sudah terbalut oleh warna hitam keabu-abuan.

"Wajah malam… " jawab Sai yang kini melukis taburan bintang pada selimut gelap tersebut, "apa kau suka?" tanyanya sambil berpaling ke arah Sakura yang sedang mengernyit.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi lukisanmu bagus." Dari dulu Sakura memang kurang bisa mengerti seni artistik, tapi jujur diakuinya kalau lukisan yang dibuat Sai begitu indah dan sangat mewakilkan keadaan malam.

"Aku sudah selesai… " Sai berdiri sambil merapihkan peralatan lukisnya, "sudah malam aku mau tidur, sebaiknya kau juga istirahat," lanjutnya sambil membawa lukisan itu dan mulai berjalan pelan menjauhi Sakura.

"Tunggu Sai… " Sakura memanggil pemuda itu dan secara otomatis pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Sakura.

Sai terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia menunggu Sakura untuk berbicara yang tampak ragu.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal hubunganku dengan Sasuke… " kata Sakura dengan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, "apa aku dan Sasuke dulu saling mencintai?" lanjutnya dan kali ini dia menatap mata hitam Sai dengan lekat.

Sai terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura dan pemuda itu diam sesaat. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir. Sakura menunggu jawaban Sai dengan gelisah.

"Sasuke sangat mencintaimu." Sai hanya mengatakan kalau Sasuke mencintai Sakura dan setelah itu, Sai segera berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang sekarang tengah berkutat memikirkan perkataan Sai barusan.

"Apa maksudnya… ?" gumam Sakura dengan pelan. Sebenarnya yang ingin diketahuinya adalah apakah pernah ada cinta diantara dirinya dan Sasuke? Apakah dulu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai? Dia hanya ingin tau bagian itu, tapi jawaban Sai seperti menjadi indikasi adanya cinta sepihak.

"Sakura… " dari belakangnya ternyata muncul Mikoto. Sepertinya wanita itu mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Sai barusan.

"Nyonya Mikoto, selamat malam!" sapa Sakura yang sangat kaget dengan kemunculan wanita itu. Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak setelah melihat wajah sedih dari wanita cantik itu.

"Kau masih ragu pada Sasuke?" tanyanya tanpa menutupi kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajah sendunya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku hanya bingung. Kalau benar aku dan Sasuke adalah tunangan tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta di dalam hatiku untuknya?" balas Sakura sambil tertunduk dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke arah dadanya.

"Kau hanya lupa padanya Sakura… Kelak, bila kau ingat semuanya, rasa cinta itu akan datang kembali," kata Mikoto sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura dan meyakinkan kalau cinta itu pernah ada. "Cobalah untuk mengingatnya Sakura… " Mikoto merengkuh kedua bahu Sakura.

"Aku akan mencobanya untuk anda… " balas Sakura berjanji pada Mikoto meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin. Untuk mengingat sebuah masa lalu yang sudah dia lupakan itu sulit, apalagi kalau masa lalu itu sudah terjadi beratus-ratus tahun lalu.

ooo

Sakura melewati waktunya selama hampir satu minggu di kediaman Uchiha. Setelah melewati hari-hari itu akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah. Baginya dia tak ingin berkubang terus di dalam kesedihan. Selain itu dia memang ingin bicara dengan Ino. Dia yakin kalau Ino pasti mengetahui sesuatu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dan dia juga ingin tau alasan apa yang membuat Ino begitu membencinya. Disisi lain dia berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sasori. Sakura memang tak bisa membohongi diri kalau dia merindukan sosok Sasori.

"Kau akan pergi ke sekolah? Bagaimana kalau pergi bersama Sasuke?" Mikoto terlihat antusias untuk mendekatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" balas Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih makan dengan tenang. Sebenarnya dia ingin berangkat sendiri tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menolak tawaran Mikoto.

"Tentu saja tidak! Iya, kan Sasuke?" balas Mikoto cepat dan langsung meminta persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas singkat sambil meneruskan sarapannya.

"Tuh, kan! Sasuke tidak keberatan! Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan setelah itu pergi ke sekolah!" Mikoto langsung sumringah. Senyumnya begitu lebar saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengernyit bingung dengan balasan yang diberikan Sasuke. Meskipun terkesan cuek tapi dia tau kalau Sasuke tadi mengiyakan permintaan Mikoto dan Sakura tanpa suatu alasan yang bisa dipahaminya, dia mengerti juga maksud dari Sasuke. Dia merasa sudah mengenal watak Sasuke, apa itu artinya dia dan Sasuke memang memiliki ikatan kuat dahulunya?

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan rapih dan segera berdiri dari bangku.

"Aku juga sudah selesai… " dengan sedikit tergesa Sakura segera menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dan segera memundurkan kursinya ke belakang. Tapi karena kurang hati-hati tangannya terpeleset dan dia jatuh ke samping.

_HAP!_

Sebelum Sakura terjatuh tubuhnya sudah ditangkap oleh dua lengan kuat milik Sasuke. Untuk sesaat Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan dan terkunci dalam posisi itu. Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke menatapnya dengan dalam dan penuh dengan perasaan. Dia jadi teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai padanya.

"KYAAAAAA! Kalian berdua romantis sekali!" Mikoto berteriak seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang sedang melihat _fanservice_. "Ini harus diabadikan!" Mikoto dengan cepat langsung mengeluarkan kamera _hanphone_ miliknya.

_Click… Click… Click!_

Beberapa jepret foto berhasil didapatkan Mikoto sebelum Sakura dan Sasuke berhasil merubah posisi mereka.

"Ahh… Kalian berdua memang sangat cocok sekali… " Mikoto terus mengamati foto yang dia dapat dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Nyonya Mikoto, tolong fotonya dihapus saja. Aku malu… " dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya, Sakura meminta agar Mikoto menghapus foto tadi. Tapi tampaknya Mikoto terlalu larut dalam kebahagiannya sampai tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan mendengarmu selama beberapa menit ke depan," kata Sasuke sambil mendengus kecil. Tentu saja dia sudah hapal sekali bagaimana watak ibunya. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghela napas.

"Ibu punya ide!" teriak Mikoto yang telah kembali ke realita secara tiba-tiba. Itachi hanya menepuk jidatnya, Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang istri, Sai seperti biasa, dia hanya tersenyum kecil sementara Sasuke hanya mengernyit.

"Jangan ide konyol lagi," sambar Sasuke dengan cepat yang sudah dapat menerka apa yang ingin dilakukan ibunya sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke jangan begitu! Ibu tidak pernah membuat ide konyol!" balas Mikoto yang merasa tidak terima kalau idenya dianggap sebagai suatu kekonyolan.

"Maksud ibu, seperti waktu ibu menyuruh Itachi berendam dengan air garam agar keriputnya hilang? Tapi yang ada kulitnya mengkerut semua karena ibu menyuruhnya berendam selama 6 jam? Atau saat ibu mencampurkan jus tomatku ke dalam kopi ayah, yang menurut ibu agar ada rasa sayur-sayuran tapi hasilnya ayah malah terkena diare?" Sasuke mulai menyebutkan satu-persatu ide konyol yang berhasil diciptakan Mikoto dengan korban anggota keluarga sendiri.

'_Oh, jadi yang membuatku diare pagi itu adalah Mikoto?'_ batin Fugaku yang baru tau sambil merencanakan ide jahil untuk sang istri nanti.

"Atau saat ibu menyuruh Sai mengecat tembok depan rumah hanya dengan menggunakan kuas agar lebih bernilai artistik yang membuat tangan Sai akhirnya kejang otot?" sambung Sasuke lagi yang mencoba mengingatkan Mikoto dengan semua idenya yang tidak pernah berhasil.

Sakura langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu mengetahui fakta baru mengenai Mikoto yang ternyata mampu bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka.

"Tapi ide kali ini sangat bagus! Ibu yakin kalian semua setuju!" kata Mikoto yang tetap ingin memaksakan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Baiklah, ide apa yang ingin ibu katakan?" Sasuke akhirnya mengalah.

"Bagaimana kalau foto ini di-_edit_ dan dijadikan foto pra-_wedding _kalian? Ide yang baru saja dilontarkan Mikoto membuat seisi keluarga Uchiha _shock_ tak terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Foto pra-_wedding_?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke secara bersamaan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sudah kuduga pasti ide yang konyol!" balas Sasuke dengan malas.

"Tapi ayah kira kali ini ide ibumu sangat bagus," kata Fugaku secara tiba-tiba, "ayah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" lanjutnya sambil meminta pendapat dari Itachi dan Sai yang masih tampak berpikir.

"Aku juga menyetujuinya. Itu memang ide yang bagus," jawab Sai yang terlihat mendukung pendapat Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Aku juga sama dengan kalian." Itachi juga ikut menimpali yang lainnya.

"Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara protes. Sungguh dia tak menyangka kalau kejadian tadi akan berdampak seperti ini.

"Ini tidak berlebihan. Kau tenang saja Sakura, semuanya serahkan pada ibu! Nah, sekarang ayo kalian berangkat nanti terlambat!" balas Mikoto yang sepertinya sudah mantap untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Dia segera mendorong Sakura dan Sasuke untuk lekas ke sekolah. Tak lupa dia juga menyuruh Sai untuk menyusul kedua orang tadi.

"Kalau begitu ibu serahkan urusan foto ini padamu ya, Itachi." Mikoto segera berbalik ke arah Itachi dan meminta bantuan dari pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Tenang saja! Akan kubuat foto ini menjadi sangat bagus sampai orang yang melihatnya bisa mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Sakura memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama!" balas Itachi dengan semangat yang menggebu dan mengambil foto itu dari Mikoto.

Bagaimanakah hasil foto itu nanti? Apa jangan-jangan setelah ini, Mikoto sudah menyiapkan pernikahan untuk Sakura dan Sasuke?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : kayaknya gw bikin si Mikoto jadi OOC dan sedikit melenceng dari sifat aslinya... Buat Mikoto fans club jangan mutilasi gw karena gw ngetiks ifatnya begitu secara reflek. Disini mungkin bisa menjelaskan sikap Sakura yang kagak enak mau bikin Mikoto kecewa tapi dia juga gak mau terjebak. Untuk Sasori dia belum dimunculkan tapi pembalasannya mungkin nanti.

Sasori : Prepare uchiha! -nusuk2 boneka Sasuke- (Sasuke di rumahnya tiba-tiba mendadak sakit perut).

R : Dia kalo berusaha itu pake tusuk boneka! Maklum mantan dukun, liat aja bonekanya rame -nunjuk kamar Sasori yang penuh sama boneka-.

Oke, thanks buat kritiknya (terutama kritik tulisan, bener-bener masih labil tulisan gw) moga-moga chapter depan bisa gw tingkatkan. Ini udah gw update semoga puas (dan kali ini chapternya lebih panjang loh! -norak on-).

.

.

**"Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslin dan selamat membaca".**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**Pair : SasoSaku/SasuSaku.**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter nine**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menjadi tak habis pikir dengan sikap Mikoto. Lama-kelamaan dia seperti merasa hidupnya diatur oleh wanita itu. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus dia jalani meskipun dia tidak menginginkannya.

"Sigh… " Sakura mendesah pelan. Dia merasa sedang memikul beban yang amat berat dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah berusaha mencoba untuk menerima semuanya tapi tetap saja hatinya menolak.

"Sa-Sakura? Ka-kau tidak apa-apa? A-apa Sakura sedang sakit? Ingin kuantar ke ruang ke-kesehatan?" Hinata yang memang sengaja menemani Sakura di kelas saat itu sangat mencemaskan Sakura. Gadis itu memang beberapa hari ini absen ditambah keadaannya hari ini terlihat kurang baik.

"Hinata… kalau suatu saat nanti kau dipaksa untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai… Apa reaksimu dan sikapmu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba kepada Hinata.

"A-a-aku akan langsung menolaknya." Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Hinata segera menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Sakura terkesikap menatap Hinata. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis pemalu dan tampak rapuh seperti Hinata bisa memberikan jawaban yang setegas itu.

"Hinata… Kau hebat!" celetuknya sambil menatap Hinata dengan rasa takjub. "Terima kasih! Kau memberikanku inspirasi dan keberanian!" katanya dengan senyum mengembang. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, dirinya jadi seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menentukan pilihan yang terbaik untuknya.

Setelah itu Sakura segera berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Hinata yang sekarang sedang memiringkan kepalanya karena merasa bingung.

'_Aku harus menemui Sasuke dan mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya!'_ kata Sakura dalam hati sambil berlari menuju kelas Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura yang sudah tiba di depan kelas Sasuke segera melongok ke dalam mencari-cari sosok pemuda itu. Namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak ada di dalam kelasnya. Sakura sedikit mendesah kecewa.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Sakura?" tanya Tenten yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelahnya bersama dengan Ino.

"Tenten, Ino… " Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Tenten dan Ino. Ada suatu perasaan sedih saat mata _emerald_-nya beradu tatap dengan mata _baby blue_ milik Ino yang menatapnya dingin.

"Ino… Apa kabar?" tanyanya kepada Ino berharap pertanyaannya akan mencairkan dinding es dalam hati Ino. Berharap agar pertanyaannya dapat menjadi sebuah awal untuk membuka hubungan pertemanan mereka kembali.

"Tenten, aku masuk duluan." Sayangnya cara itu tidak berhasil. Dengan cuek Ino melenggang menuju ke dalam kelas dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Ino, tunggu! Kumohon… Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Sakura secara spontan menarik tangan Ino. Mencegah agar gadis itu tidak pergi.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura yang sedang memberikan tatapan memohon kepadanya. Ada suatu perasaan bersalah terselip di dalam lubuk hati Ino melihat Sakura seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak bisa disalahkan tapi salahkah dia membenci Sakura yang telah merebut perhatian Sasuke? Sakura hampir memiliki segalanya dan Ino merasa tersisih dengan segala kelebihan yang ada pada Sakura. Tapi Ino dengan cepat menepis pikiran-pikirannya itu dulu. Sekarang dia harus fokus, apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sakura katakan padanya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanyanya dengan datar.

"Mengenai Sasuke… Ada yang ingin kupastikan… " jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan tarikan tangannya dari lengan Ino.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain," balas Ino yang segera berjalan duluan meninggalkan kelasnya. Sakura membuntuti Ino dari belakang.

.

.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari kelas. Keduanya turun ke bawah dan mereka berhenti di sebuah lorong kosong dimana ruang-ruang kelas yang ada disana sudah tidak siapa-siapa lagi.

"Sekarang bicaralah." Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sasuke… Apa kau bisa menceritakan bagaimana hubunganku dengannya saat itu? Apa kami saling mencintai?" Sakura yakin kalau Ino pasti mengetahuinya. Tanpa ragu Sakura menanyakan hal yang begitu penting pada Ino. Dia yakin kalau Ino tidak akan bicara bohong padanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan padanya?" Ino tidak menjawab. Dia malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan balik pada Sakura mengenai perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku… Jujur aku tidak merasakan kalau aku mencintai Sasuke… Tapi aku bingung, apa itu karena aku melupakan semuanya termasuk perasaanku pada Sasuke, atau karena memang tidak pernah ada cinta dihatiku untuknya… " jawab Sakura berusaha untuk mengutarakan semua beban perasaannya. Dia bingung, putus asa dan kehilangan kepercayaan. Masa lalunya seperti mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri.

"Sebagai seorang pemimpin kau diwajibkan untuk memiliki pendamping dan Sasuke merupakan calon suamimu selain Neji dan Gaara. Tapi pada akhirnya keputusan jatuh pada Sasuke. Maka dengan resmi kalian bertunangan. Saat itu kau tampak menerima kehadiran Sasuke tapi kau tidak pernah mencintainya." Ino menceritakan mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang bisa terjalin karena suatu keharusan. Dan dari cerita Ino kini Sakura mengerti kenapa saat itu Sai tidak bilang apa-apa selain menjelaskan betapa Sasuke mencintainya.

Sakura terdiam mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat masa lalunya dan menyerap semua cerita dari Ino dan dari yang lain untuk dijadikan satu.

"Kau tau Sakura… Kau boleh melupakan semua masa lalumu dan semua orang yang pernah mengisi kehidupanmu, tapi hatimu… Hatimu tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Hatimu akan mencari dan menemukan kembali apa yang hilang." Untuk pertama kalinya Ino dapat mengatakan hal yang begitu bijak. Ino yang sekarang terlihat begitu mengagumkan di mata Sakura. " Ikutilah kata hatimu karena dia akan mencari jalannya sendiri," katanya lagi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan berjalan pergi.

"Ikuti kata hatiku… Aku mengerti… Terima kasih, Ino… " Sakura mematri kalimat-kalimat yang dikatakan Ino di dalam hatinya. Sekarang dia benar-benar tau harus mengambil sikap seperti apa dan dia tidak merasa ragu lagi.

o0o

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sakura segera bergegas keluar kelas. Gadis itu memang sedang terburu-buru karena ada suatu hal yang amat penting yang harus dia lakukan. Sakura sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan bukan yang orang lain harapkan. Dia akan mengatakan semuanya pada Mikoto, meskipun hal itu akan mengecewakan wanita tersebut tapi Sakura harus bisa mengambil sikap. Dia tidak ingin terjebak dalam kepura-puraan.

Saat dia tengah berlari menuju luar gedung sekolah, Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasori yang tepat berada di depannya. Secara reflek Sakura berhenti dan menatap sosok yang berada di depan dirinya sambil menatap ke arahnya. Sakura ingin sekali berbicra pada Sasori dan mengatakan semua perasaannya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya untuk saat ini. Sebelum Sasori sempat berbicara, Sakura sudah keburu pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasori tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Di depan gerbang sekolah ternyata Sakura menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disana. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Dengan perlahan Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit rasa penasaran. Pemuda itu tampak agak terkejut saat mendapati Sakura sudah berada dekat dengannya.

"Aku sedang menunggumu," balas Sasuke yang langsung merubah wajah terkejutnya dengan senyuman tipis yang begitu tulus untuknya.

"Oh, ya? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang mencarimu!" kata Sakura yang sedikit merasa lega karena mungkin dia bisa memulainya dari Sasuke. Dia harus mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak ingin terjadi salah paham.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Aku rasa ibumu sudah berlebihan… Maksudku dia terlalu mengharapkanku." Sakura mulai berbicara sambil berpikir kalimat mana yang seharusnya dia gunakan. Saking fokusnya berpikir, Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau tau, aku… Aku tidak mencintaimu… Aku tau aku tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang kita tapi… Hati kecilku mengatakan tidak ada pernah cinta diantara kita, jadi… Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura akhirnya menyadari kalau Sasuke kini sudah berjarak begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan deru nafas pemuda itu. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika pemuda itu merengkuh kedua lengannya.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku tempat di hatimu, aku bisa mencintaimu melebihi dirinya," kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura merasa tidak berdaya, dia ingin meronta tapi Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Sasuke kau dipanggil oleh Tsunade." Sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakang mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Di belakang mereka sudah berdiri Sasori. Dia tampak mengamati Sasuke dengan tajam dan tatapannya seolah berkata 'jangan sentuh Sakura'. Dapat terlihat kalau dia tidak suka kalau Sasuke berada di dekat Sakura. Sikap Sasori seolah memberikan Sakura sebuah harapan kalau bisa jadi Sasori memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Hn. Baiklah," balas Sasuke dengan cuek. Dia menyeringai sesaat saat bertatapan dengan Sasori. "Sakura, tunggu aku di rumah," katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sasori dan keduanya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri bingung di depan gerbang.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan! Kenapa aku malah bengong disini? Aku harus cepat menemui nyonya Mikoto dan menjelaskan padanya!" Sakura yang sempat melamun beberapa saat akhirnya tersadar. Dengan cepat dia bergegas pergi dari sana.

o0o

Sementara itu Sasori dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade sambil menjaga jarak. Meski sekilas mereka tampak baik-baik saja tapi atmosfer ketegangan dari keduanya dapat terasa begitu jelas.

"Aku tidak akan mau kehilangan Sakura lagi," bisik Sasuke dengan pelan saat berada di depan pintu ruangan milik Tsunade. Tapi kata-kata itu dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sasori. Kelihatannya Sasuke bertekad untuk mempertahankan Sakura dan tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi lagi seperti yang terjadi beberapa ratus tahun lalu.

"Sejak awal kau tidak pernah memilikinya Sasuke," balas Sasori yang menanggapi perkataan Sasuke dengan enteng. Kemudian dia berjalan duluan memasuki ke dalam ruangan. Sasuke tampak menggeram kesal dengan perkataan Sasori tapi dia tidak bisa melampiaskannya sekarang.

Sasuke kembali mengatur sikapnya dan menahan emosi yang hampir saja tampak ke permukaan. Dia berjalan dengan tenang memasuk ruangan. Di dalam sana sudah ada Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang menunggu mereka, serta beberapa orang lainnya seperti Ino, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto dan Kiba. Sasuke yakin pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Tsunade sampai mengumpulkan mereka semua.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang diantara Neji dan Gaara, sementara Sasori duduk tepat menghadap arah depannya. Ada aliran ketegangan saat kedua pemuda itu melakukan kontak mata dan hal itu dapat dirasakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kalian pasti sudah tau kalau aku mengumpulkan kalian seperti ini pasti karena ada hal yang penting." Tsunade yang menyadari situasi antara Sasori dan Sasuke segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami juga sudah tau, pasti ada hal yang penting! Tapi masalah pentingnya itu apa? sudah, langsung saja dikatakan!" sambar Naruto dengan gayanya yang sudah biasa. Bukannya tidak menghormati Tsunade tapi Naruto memang tidak menyukai hal yang berbelit-belit.

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari Mikoto." Tsunade mengeluarkan beberapa buah amplop putih dan langsung membagi-bagikan ke yang lainnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil membolak-balikkan amplop putih tersebut.

"Dibuka saja!" sambar Tsunade cepat yang sedikit kesal karena Naruto terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Ini… Undangan pernikahan?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah yang _shock_ saat membuka isi amplop tersebut.

"Ja-jadi Sakura a-akan menikah dengan Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Hinata setelah melihat isi amplop yang ternyata merupakan sebuah kartu undangan dan pada undangan tersebut ada foto Sakura sedang berpelukan dengan Sasuke.

"Begitulah. Sakura dan Sasuke akan segera menikah." Tsunade mengiyakan kabar pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke yang akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Tapi… Apa ingatan Sakura sudah pulih?" tanya Ino yang terlihat kecewa dengan kabar yang dia dapat. Ino seperti berusaha mencari cara untuk mengulur pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan menggunakan ingatan Sakura sebagai alasan.

"Untuk masalah itu bisa diurus nanti," sela Sasuke yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. Sasori langsung memicingkan matanya dengan tajam ke arah Sasuke. Dia yakin kalau Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Sekarang Sakura harus fokus untuk kembali menaiki tahtanya sebagai ratu di _elf kingdom_. Sakura harus kembali kesana dan menikah denganku, karena dengan demikian posisinya sebagai ratu tidak akan bisa digoyahkan." Jawab Sasuke yang ternyata tetap ingin menjalankan pernikahan dengan Sakura dan kesempatan ini tentu akan dia gunakan dengan baik.

"Tidak adakah cara selain cara itu?" tanya Sasori yang sepertinya tidak setuju dengan rencana Sasuke.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan cara lain. Sementara kita berpikir, Pein terus mengumpulkan pasukan _dark elf_ untuk mengambil alih tahta. Kalau sampai pada masa bulan purnama Sakura masih belum dan menikah maka tahta akan jatuh ke tangan Pein." Sasuke mencoba untuk mengingatkan yang lainnya mengenai situasi genting yang sedang mereka hadapi. Dia mencoba mendesak yang lainnya agar setuju dengan rencananya.

"Sudahlah, masalah ini jangan didebatkan lagi! Aku setuju dengan Sasuke. Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi dan Sasori, aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang dapat menghambat pernikahan mereka nanti." Akhirnya Tsunade mengambil keputusan yang sesuai dengan rencana Sasuke dan dia sempat memperingatkan Sasori agar tidak melakukan hal yang bisa merusak pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku… Mengerti… " Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sasori mengiyakan. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tsunade merasa kasihan dengan pemuda itu karena dia tau kalau Sasori saat ini pasti sangat hancur.

o0o

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha…

.

Sakura yang akhirnya tiba di kediaman Uchiha segera dikejutkan dengan sambutan dari Mikoto. Begitu melihat Sakura, wanita itu bergegas berlari dan memeluknya dengan senang membuat Sakura jadi bingung oleh sikap Mikoto.

"Sakura, ada kabar gembira untukmu!" seru wanita itu dengan wajah berseri, "kau dan Sasuke akan segera melaksanakan pernikahan pada hari minggu nanti!" katanya lagi sambil setengah berteriak.

"A-apa?" Sakura benar-benar _shock_ mendengar kabar tersebut. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Mikoto akan segera menikahkannya pada Sasuke pada minggu besok yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura? Disaat dia ingin bersikap jujur dengan mengatakan semua keinginannya ternyata muncul kejadian yang tidak terduga. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori? Apa dia benar-benar merelakan Sakura begitu saja?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N :

Oke, gw langsung publish ini tanpa edit jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran. Sebenernya sih gw berusaha untuk edit tapi gak tau kenapa tulisan gw pasti balik lagi acak-acakan tiap disave. Jadi ya udah gw biarin apa adanya gini (pegel juga bolak-balik benerin tapi balik lagi tulisannya).

Disini kayaknya alurnya rada ngebut bruuummmm ckiiiit! Tapi gw usahain chapter depan alurnya gw perbaiki. Disini Saso sama Sasu resmi perang dingin walaupun keliatannya Sasuke di atas angin.

Untuk hubungan Sakura dan Sasori kayaknya mereka udah resmi 'ketauan' bukan ayah dan anak dan Sakura mencoba lepas dari ikatan itu. Oke, thanks buat semua masukannya.

.

.

**"Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim dan selamat membaca".**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**Pair : SasoSaku/SasuSaku.**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter ten**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang merasa tidak bisa menerima semua rencana Mikoto yang berniat untuk segera menikahkannya dengan Sasuke akhirnya mengambil sikap. Malamnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi secara diam-diam dari kediaman Uchiha. Setelah mengepak beberapa pakaiannya dia segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati Sakura memerhatikan keadaan Sekitar dan memastikan kalau tidak ada orang lain yang sedang melihatnya.

'_Kurasa yang lain sudah benar-benar tidur… ' _setelah dirasanya benar-benar aman, Sakura kembali berjalan pelan. Dia pergi menyelinap menuju taman belakang.

Di taman belakang Sakura bergegas berlari menuju tembok halaman yang tingginya mencapai batas bahunya. Sakura melepaskan tas punggung yang berisi pakaian miliknya dan melemparkan tas itu keluar tembok.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!" katanya sambil mundur ke belakang dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Gadis itu melakukan hitungan dalam hati dan pada hitungan ketiga dia segera berlari cepat menuju tembok yang lumayan tinggi itu.

Tepat setelah dia mendekati tembok itu, Sakura menapaki kedua telapak tangannya pada bagian atas tembok dan dia segera mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Tubuhnya berhasil terangkat dan Sakura segera melewati tembok tersebut.

_Hap!_

Sakura melompat turun dan berhasil keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Sakura langsung mengambil tas yang tadi dia lempar dan beranjak pergi. Sakura segera berlari lurus meninggalkan daerah rumah Uchiha berada.

.

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… I-itu… " Sakura yang tengah berlari melihat adanya sebuah sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya di depan dan Sakura mengenal sosok yang berdiri itu.

"Hah… " Sakura menghentikan langkah larinya yang tinggal berjarak dua meter dari sosok itu, "Papa… " Sakura memanggil sosok yang ada di depannya itu yang tak lain adalah Sasori.

Keduanya sama-sama terlihat bingung dan kaget. Sama-sama tidak menyangka akan bertemu dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini. Masing-masing bertanya dalam hati.

"Sakura… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori yang pertama kali berbicara. Dia melihat Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah. Gadis itu terlihat terburu-buru. Peluh keringat mengucur dari pelipis kiri Sakura dan napasnya tampak tidak beraturan. Sasori juga dapat melihat kalau Sakura sedang membawa sebuah tas ransel yang cukup besar.

"Aku… Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan keluarga Uchiha untuk menikah dengan Sasuke… Aku tidak mencintainya, selain itu aku… " Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil menjelaskan alasannya kenapa bisa berada di jalan selarut ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kalau kau menikah dengan Sasuke," sambar Sasori membuat Sakura tercengang dan mau tak mau menatap mata hazel yang berkilat itu.

"Eh? Papa?" Sakura mengernyit bingung dengan kata-kata Sasori. Apa itu artinya Sasori memang menyukainya, jadi dia tidak ingin Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke atau Sasori bersikap seperti ini sebagai seorang ayah yang melindungi anaknya.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu tapi ternyata niatku bersambut dengan kau yang melarikan diri dari rumah Uchiha." Siapa yang menduga Sasori juga ada di jalan selarut ini alasannya karena ingin menjemput Sakura. Mereka sama-sama ingin bertemu sehingga kini mereka dipertemukan seperti sekarang ini.

"Sakura aku tau, mungkin perbuatanku tidak termaafkan olehmu… Tapi kumohon jangan menikah dengan Sasuke." Sasori meminta kepada Sakura dengan sangat agar gadis itu tidak menikahi Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tau… Kau memohon seperti ini sebagai seorang ayah kepada anaknya?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa penasaran. Dia ingin tau perasaan Sasori yang sebenarnya. Apakah memang hanya sebagai seorang ayah atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain.

"Bukan," balas Sasori sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu… ?" tanya Sakura lagi meminta penjelasan yang lebih tegas. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya ingin meledak. Apakah itu artinya Sasori memang menganggap Sakura lebih dari sekedar seorang anak.

"Aku seperti ini sebagai… Seorang suami yang memohon kepada istrinya untuk kembali." Jawaban dari Sasori kembali sukses membuat Sakura tercengang.

Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit tapi tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia benar-benar kaget dengan pernyataan Sasori. Apa mungkin di masa lalu itu hubungan mereka begitu kuat? Tapi Sakura mulai meyakini kalau yang dikatakan Sasori adalah benar, karena itu menjelaskan kenapa perasaannya begitu kuat terhadap sosok yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Mungkin saat ini kau sedang bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu karena tidak menjelaskan semua kenyataannya. Tapi aku melakukan itu karena aku menunggumu… " seperti mengetahui apa yang saat ini Sakura pikirkan, Sasori menjelaskan keadaan yang dia alami sampai tidak bersikap jujur pada Sakura, "aku menunggumu untuk mengingatnya… " ucapnya kembali.

"Hanya menunggu saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa tidak akan cukup!" balas Sakura yang terdengar marah, "sikap seperti itu bisa membuatmu kehilangan semuanya!" katanya lagi dan kali ini Sakura terlihat sedikit membentak Sasori sambil terisak.

"Papa bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Sakura berteriak keras menumpahkan semua rasa kekesalannya pada Sasori yang dianggapnya terlalu mudah untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku tau aku memang bodoh… Makanya aku kemari untuk menebus semua kebodohanku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Sakura… Pulanglah bersamaku," balas Sasori yang mengakui semua kebodohannya dan meminta Sakura untuk kembali bersamanya.

Sasori masih berdiri diam sambil menanti jawaban Sakura. Dia berharap kalau dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali.

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang!" balas Sakura yang langsung menghambur memeluk Sasori.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Seharusnya dia membenci sasori yang sudah membunuh keluarganya tapi dia juga tidak bisa bohong pada dirinya sendiri. Sosok Sasori begitu berarti baginya dan dia tidak sanggup kalau dia harus membenci Sasori.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasori dan mengikuti pemuda itu untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Dia senang karena pada akhirnya dia bisa kembali bersama dengan orang yang dia sayang dan kasihi. Meskipun begitu pernyataan Sasori sebelumnya membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar. Apakah itu berarti masa lalunya dengan Sasori jauh lebih dalam dari yang dia kira. Sakura tidak mau membicarakan apa-apa dulu, yang jelas sekarang dia bisa pulang dan akan ada yang melindunginya.

* * *

Besoknya di kediaman Uchiha…

.

.

Paginya tentu terjadi kehebohan di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mereka kebingungan karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Mikoto adalah orang yang paling panik saat mengetahui Sakura sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia berlarian dan membangunkan semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah.

"Kami sudah mencarinya di seluruh tempat di dalam rumah. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam rumah ini," kata Sai kepada Mikoto. Tak lama anggota keluarga lainnya segera berkumpul.

"Sepertinya Sai benar. Sakura tidak ada dimana-mana. Kurasa dia memang sudah pergi meninggalkan kita." Itachi juga ikut memastikan kalau Sakura memang benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Sakura… Kenapa dia pergi? Padahal hari ini, Ibu berencana mengajaknya untuk memilih gaun pengantinnya… " Mikoto terlihat jelas sangat kecewa. Dia terduduk di ruang tamu sambil menatap sebuah majalah yang isi halamannya penuh dengan model baju pengantin.

Semua keluarga Uchiha kini tengah menatap Mikoto yang tampak begitu sedih karena telah kehilangan Sakura. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Mereka tau kalau Mikoto sangat mengharapkan Sakura agar bisa menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Sekarang wanita itu pasti sangat kecewa karena kemungkinan besar harapannya tidak bisa terkabulkan.

"Sepertinya aku tau dimana Sakura. Aku akan mencarinya," kata Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat ibunya seperti itu. Dia bergegas pergi keluar meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Aku akan mengikutinya." Sai yang takut kalau Sasuke nanti bisa berbuat nekad memutuskan untuk menyusul pemuda itu.

o0o

Sementara itu di kediaman Akasuna…

.

Sakura yang beberapa hari terakhir terlihat murung akhirnya dapat tersenyum lepas. Gadis itu terlihat lebih bahagia dan ceria saat ini. Dia mencoba untuk melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya dan mencoba untuk memulai semuanya lagi dari awal.

"Apa hari ini kau akan ke sekolah?" tanya Sasori yang pagi itu sedang melakukan atifitasnya seperti biasa. Dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur sementara Sakura menunggunya sambil duduk manis di meja makan.

"Kurasa untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku absen dulu… Aku belum siap kalau harus bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke," jawab Sakura yang mengatakan kalau dia belum ingin bertemu dulu dengan Sasuke. Dia masih belum tau harus bersikap bagaimana nanti bila bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" tanya Sasori yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan.

"Mungkin… Uh, jangan meledekku seperti itu!" balas Sakura yang langsung mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin lucu dan menarik di mata Sasori.

"Aku tidak meledekmu, hanya saja… Apa susahnya kau tinggal mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke?" kata Sasori dengan enteng. Memang bicara saja jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan harus melakukannya secara langsung.

"Aku hanya tidak tega pada Nyonya Mikoto… Dia pasti kecewa sekali kepadaku… " ternyata yang menjadi alasan utama Sakura adalah Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke. Dia memang sangat memikirkan wanita yang sudah sangat baik kepadanya.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya… " mendadak pandangan Sasori melembut kepada Sakura, "meski sudah beratus-ratus tahun tapi kau tetap selalu memikirkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri," katanya lagi sambil duduk di depan Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ceritakan padaku mengenai masa laluku dan bagaimana caranya ki-kita… Bisa menjadi suami-istri… " Sakura akhirnya meminta Sasori untuk menceritakan bagaimana kisahnya pada masa lalu juga kisah mereka berdua dan tampak ada semburat merah yang muncul saat dia mengingat perkataan Sasori pada malam itu.

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang sedikit meledeknya (lagi).

"Tentu saja! Aku mau tau semuanya, P-A-P-A. Jadi ceritakan pada anakmu ini!" balas Sakura yang malah setengah menggoda Sasori dengan memanggilnya menggunakan sebutan 'papa'.

"Baiklah, baiklah putriku tersayang. Papa akan menceritakannya kepadamu!" bukan Sasori namanya kalau tidak membalas Sakura. Dia bahkan berhasil membuat wajah Sakura benar-benar merona. Sasori terkekeh saat melihat wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah.

Sasori menceritakan kalau Sakura merupakan seorang pemimpin yang sangat baik dan sangat memperhatikan keadaan penduduknya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sakura memiliki jiwa petualangan dan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali peraturan yang mengekangnya. Bukankah sebagai seorang pemimpin dia dapat memilih apa yang dia inginkan tapi keadaan justru terjadi sebaliknya. Dia malah diikat oleh segudang peraturan kerajaan.

Sakura sangat menentang dengan adanya perbedaan antara _Dark elf_ dan _elf_. Karena pada peraturan kerajaan, pihak _dark elf_ menjadi kaum yang tertindas dan dijadikan budak oleh pihak _elf_. Karena hal itulah maka terjadi pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh para _dark elf_. Mereka menganggap Sakura bukan pemimpin yang baik. Sejak saat itu nyawanya selalu terancam. Kapan saja gadis itu bisa terbunuh.

Hingga pada Suatu hari dia terpaksa bersembunyi demi keamanannya. Di tempat persembunyiannya itulah Sakura bertemu dengan Sasori yang merupakan seorang _dark elf_ sekaligus pembunuh dari anggota akatsuki pimpinan Pein. Baik Sakura ataupun Sasori saat itu belum mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Keduanya cepat akrab dan saling bertukar cerita sampai akhirnya mereka mengetahui jati diri masing-masing.

Hubungan mereka sudah terlanjur dekat dan baik Sasori atau Sakura tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Keduanya akhirnya menikah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun meskipun awalnya Sasori ragu tapi Sakura berhasil meyakinkan pemuda itu. Setelah itu Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana. Dia berjanji ingin membeaskan para _dark elf_ dari peraturan. Tapi sayang dalam perjalannya Sakura diserang dan dia terbunuh.

"Aku… Sangat tidak menyangka kalau akan berakhir tragis seperti itu… " kata Sakura tanpa bisa menutupi rasa sedihnya. Dia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi sekarang kau ada disini dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi," balas Sasori sambil tersenyum, "aku akan melindungimu," tambahnya lagi sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura.

Sementara itu di depan sudah berdiri Sasuke yang seenaknya saja menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Akasuna. Sai yang mengikuti Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah pemuda itu. Dia terpaksa berlari masuk mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga kau kembali kemari!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada did alam rumah dan kini tengah berdiri menatap Sakura dan Sasori.

"Apa masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi adalah kebiasaan Uchiha?" balas Sasori sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sinis pada Sasuke.

"Dan membawa pergi tunangan orang adalah kebiasaan Akasuna?" Sasuke membalikkan kata-kata Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Asal kau tau Sakura itu adalah istriku!" Sasori langsung bersikap posesif dan berdiri di depan Sakura, seolah ingin menghalanginya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tidak percaya itu! Kau hanya mengarang, karena sampai kapanpun _dark elf_ seperti dirimu tidak pantas bersanding dengan _elf_ bangsawan seperti Sakura!" Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan tatapan melecehkan.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Apa yang dikatakan Sasori benar! Kami sudah menikah dan tolong jangan ganggu kami!" Sakura akhirnya turun tangan berusaha untuk melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi.

"Kau hanya mendengar dari cerita Sasori, kan? Dia itu hanya membohongimu! Karena tujuannya adalah membunuhmu agar Pein bisa naik tahta!" Sasuke kini beralih pada Sakura mencoba untuk menghasut gadis itu kalau semua yang dikatakan Sasori hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka untuk memperdayakan Sakura.

"Tidak… Itu tidak benar… Papa tidak mungkin bohong padaku!" balas Sakura mencoba untuk menguatkan pendiriannya. Dia yakin sekali kalau perasaannya tidak akan pernah bohong.

"Kalau begitu, apakah ada bukti kalau kalian pernah menikah?" tantang Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura dan Sasori secara bergantian.

Mendengar itu baik Sakura dan Sasori tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Keduanya diam membisu. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Kenapa diam? Kalian tidak bisa membuktikannya, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang meninggi. "Kalau begitu tak ada alasan bagimu untuk tetap bersamanya!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, lepaskan aku!" Sakura yang terkejut berusaha meronta dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik gadis itu keluar. Sai tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menasehati Sasuke yang kalap. Sementara itu Sasori mengejar keduanya berusaha untuk mencegah Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi selanjutnya?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Ceritanya mulai memanas-memanas! -lirik Kisame yang lagi nyalain kompor. Gw mau jelasin sedikit kalau elf itu merupakan keturunan murni dari elf sedangkan dark elf percampuran dengan iblis. Sedikit bocoran kalau Sakura dan Pein itu saudara beda ibu. Mungkin konfliknya mirip sama peraturan yang ada di keluarga Hyuuga.

Soal death chara akan gw coba gak ada yang mati (tapi gak tau juga mengingat gw demen bunuh si Sasori -dicekek botol saos). Sasuke dia mencintai Sakura kok cuma emang terlihat ambisius (?).

Untuk anakku tercinta gw ngetik ini kan ngebut biar gak kedelete dari otak gw. Try my best to keep my promise to not delete this story. Semoga disini puas liat sikap Sakura dan Sasori.

Oke, thanks for review dan saran serta masukan buat ketikan gw. Enjoy it please.

.

.

**"Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa dan happy read!".**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**Pair : SasoSaku/SasuSaku.**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter eleven**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tanpa permisi lagi segera menarik Sakura pergi. Sai mengikuti keduanya dari belakang dan Sasori turut mengejar mereka. Tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke membawa Sakura begitu saja.

"Sasuke, lepaskan Sakura!" teriak Sasori yang akhirnya bisa mengejar langkah Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?" balas Sasuke yang seperti menantang Sasori. Dia memasang seringai angkuh khas miliknya.

"Kalau kau memang mau membawanya, hadapi aku dulu." Tanpa dikomando Sasori sudah mengeluarkan ratusan boneka yang berdiri di belakangnya siap untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Sasuke yang juga tidak mau kalah. Meskipun dikepung oleh pasukan boneka, pemuda itu tidak merasa gentar. Dia melepaskan Sakura dan mendorongnya ke arah Sai. Setelah itu Sasuke juga mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menghadapi Sasori. Dapat terlihat ada kekuatan aura berwarna ungu kehitaman yang terpancar dari tubuhnya dan sedikit demi sedikit wujud Sasuke berubah.

"Sai… Tidak bisakah kau mencoba mencegah Sasuke? Aku tidak ingin mereka bertarung seperti ini… " Sakura meminta bantuan pada Sai untuk mencoba menghentikan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku… Tapi kurasa Ibu bisa menghentikannya. Tunggulah disini aku akan segera kembali!" Sai tau dia tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke tapi dia yakin pemuda itu pasti akan diam bila dinasehati Mikoto. Maka dengan cepat Sai berlari untuk memanggil Mikoto.

"Kalian berdua, kumohon hentikan!" sementara Sai pergi untuk mencari bantuan, Sakura mencoba sebisa yang dia lakukan agar kedua pemuda itu tidak melaksanakan niatnya untuk bertarung.

"Sakura, aku melakukan ini untukmu. Aku tidak akan bisa membiarkan siapapun membawamu pergi!" kata Sasori sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang juga tampak siap di depannya.

"Sama denganku. Kali ini aku juga tidak akan diam saja! Aku akan merebut apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku!" balas Sasuke yang kini wujudnya sudah sepenuhnya berubah (wujud dia disini adalah wujud yang waktu dia bertempur sama Naruto di lembah kematian tapi disini tanpa sayap).

Sasori menggerakkan pasukan bonekanya yang menyerang maju ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan enteng menghindari satu-persatu dari serangan boneka-boneka itu. Boneka-boneka yang maju menyerang dihancurkannya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berada di dekat Sasori dan melancarkan pukulan ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

_DUAGHH!_

Satu hantaman keras berhasil Sasuke daratkan dengan telak di wajah Sasori.

_Kretak… Kretak… Kretak… _

Ternyata Sasuke salah perhitungan. Yang dia hajar bukanlah Sasori melainkan boneka duplikat yang menyerupai wujud Sasori. Wajah boneka yang terkena pukulan itu kini mulai retak. Dan kepingan-kepingannya berjatuhan ke bawah.

"Cih… " Sasuke mendecih kesal karena berhasil dikelabui oleh lawannya.

Sasori yang asli ternyata ada di belakang Sasuke dan kini sedang melakukan serangan terhadapnya. Sasuke yang terlambat menyadarinya mencoba untuk mengelak. Tapi disaat keduanya sedang terfokus pada pertarungan mereka, tanpa diduga terjadi hal yang sama sekali tak mereka inginkan.

"KYAAAAAA!" Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri aman kini berada tinggi di atas keduanya.

"SAKURA!" Sasori dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut melihat Sakura yang kini sudah berada di dalam cengkraman seekor burung raksasa. Pada punggung burung tersebut dapat dilihat ada seseorang yang berdiri tampak mengamati Sasori dan Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan seringai.

"Deidara! Cepat lepaskan Sakura!" Sasori yang langsung dapat mengenali sosok itu segera menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan Sakura.

"Ini adalah perintah dari Pein-sama, un! Aku akan membawa Sakura kehadapannya, un!" tentu saja permintaan Sasori langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa dengan mudah membawanya pergi!" Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk kalian, un!" Pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang dengan bagian poni yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sebuah tas kecil yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Selamat tinggal pecundang, un!" katanya sambil melemparkan lempung-lempungan dari tanah liat ke bawah. Kemudian sosok yang bernama Deidara itu pergi sambil meninggalkan kepulan asap yang sangat tebal.

_Duar… Duar… Duar!_

Ternyata lempung-lempungan itu adalah sebuah bom. Reflek Sasori dan Sasuke segera menghindar dari serangan-serangan yang turun ke arah mereka.

"Ck, mereka sudah pergi. Keterlaluan!" Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal melihat Deidara sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Sasuke!" dari kejauhan terlihat Mikoto tengah berlari menghampiri Sasuke bersama dengan Sai. "Dimana Sakura?" tanyanya setelah berhasil berdiri di dekat Sasuke.

"Dia dibawa pergi oleh seseorang yang bernama Deidara. Dilihat dari gelagatnya dia pasti anggota akatsuki!" jawab Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan amarah dan kekesalannya.

Sasori tidak berkomentar apa-apa disana. Dia hanya melihat Mikoto yang terlihat sangat cemas juga Sasuke yang berusaha menahan kemarahannya di depan Mikoto. Saat ini dia yakin kalau Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Perlahan Sasori berjalan berusaha meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kau pasti tau dimana Sakura dibawa pergi, kan?" tanya Mikoto secara tiba-tiba kepada Sasori saat pemuda itu berbalik mencoba pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin tapi aku akan mencarinya," jawab Sasori yang sebenarnya hanya ingin pergi sendiri untuk mencari Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut," sambar Sasuke dengan cepat yang langsung berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," balas Sasori yang menolak keberadaan Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Namamu Sasori bukan? Kumohon, ijinkan putraku untuk ikut bersamamu. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura akan menjadi istrinya dan dia harus melindungi Sakura." Mikoto angkat bicara. Dia memohon kepada Sasori untuk mengijinkan Sasuke ikut bersamanya.

"Nyonya perlu anda ketahui kalau Sakura adalah tanggung jawabku. Tapi… Aku rasa aku akan membiarkan Sasuke ikut denganku." Sasori mencoba menegaskan kepada Mikoto kalau Sakura adalah tanggung jawabnya bukan Sasuke. Tapi meski demikian dia akhirnya mengijinkan sasuke untuk ikut membantunya. Sebagai sesama pria dia tau kalau Sasuke serius mencintai Sakura dan dia ingin memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk membuktikan keseriusannya pada Sakura. Tidak, dia tidak takut bersaing karena dia tau Sakura tidak akan berpindah hati. Dia hanya tau kalau Sasuke past akan sangat sakit hati kalau sampai dia tidak bisa menolong Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" kata Sai yang juga ingin ikut ambil bagian untuk menolong Sakura. "kalian tidak bisa pergi ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu hanya seorang diri dan kurasa kita juga membutuhkan bantuan dari yang lainnya," lanjut Sai yang sepertinya berencana untuk meminta bantuan pada teman-teman yang lain.

"Ibu setuju! Dengan demikian akan ada banyak orang yang menolong Sakura dan akan jauh lebih mudah bila banyak yang membantu!" Mikoto dengan cepat menyetujui usulan Sai untuk meminta bantuan pada yang lain.

"Tunggulah disini aku akan mengabarkan pada yang lain!" katanya yang kemudian segera bergegas pergi.

.

.

Sasori kini menunggu hanya bersama Mikoto dan Sasuke. Keadaan disana menjadi sangat hening dan waktu seakan berjalan lambat.

"Ibu, mau kemana?" Sasori yang sedari tadi berusaha tidak memerhatikan Sasuke dan Mikoto mau tak mau jadi terpancing karena suara Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk memanggil Mikoto.

Sasori dapat melihat Mikoto mendatanginya sambil memasang ekspresi wajah serius. Tampaknya wanita itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Sasori… Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Dugaan Sasori benar. Mikoto memang memiliki suatu tujuan dan Sasori bisa menduga kalau semuanya pasti berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Apa kau tau kalau Sakura dan Sasuke sudah bertunangan selama beratus-ratus tahun?" tanyanya dan Sasori mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Bagus kalau kau sudah tau," katanya sambil menghela napas lega. Lalu dia kembali menatap Sasori dengan tajam.

"Apa kau juga tau kalau Sasuke sudah menunggu saat ini begitu lama? Saat akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sakura?" tanyanya lagi dan kali ini Sasori tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Dia hanya terdiam sambil melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Mikoto.

"Saya mohon, jangan ganggu hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Biarkan mereka berdua bersatu karena mereka saling mencintai!" tanpa diduga Mikoto membungkuk, memohon pada Sasori untuk membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura bersatu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya," jawab Sasori dengan cepat dan balas menatap Mikoto dengan tajam. Dia ingin Mikoto mengetahui kalau tekadnya juga sama besar seperti Sasuke.

"A-apa… Tapi kenapa? Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Mikoto yang tadinya membungkuk langsung membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Dia menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sekarang di matanya Sasori bagaikan parasit pengganggu hubungan orang lain.

"Justru anda yang tidak mengerti. Aku dan Sakura sudah terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan. Memang aku tidak bisa memberikan bukti apapun saat ini, tapi saat Sakura mengingatnya semua akan jelas." Jelas Sasori tidak mau mengalah. Demi apapun dia tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura kepada siapapun.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sasori. Mikoto tampaknya sudah habis kesabaran sampai menampar pemuda itu.

"Ibu!" Sasuke juga tampaknya terkejut dengan perbuatan Mikoto dan reflek langsung memeganginya dan memintanya untuk menjauhi Sasori. Sementara Sasori hanya menyeringai cuek.

"Lepaskan Ibu! Biar Ibu beri peringatan padanya untuk tidak mengganggu kalian berdua!" Mikoto meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Sepertinya dia masih belum puas menampar Sasori.

"Urusan itu bisa diselesaikan nanti. Sekarang kita harus fokus untuk menyelamatkan Sakura." Sasuke mengingatkan ibunya kalau Sakura harus diutamakan dan berharap dengan itu Mikoto bisa tenang.

"Sigh… Maafkan Ibu… " Mikoto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam mencoba untuk menahan diri.

Tak berapa lama Sai datang bersama dengan Itachi, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Neji dan Hinata. Berbondong-bondong mereka mengampiri dengan wajah cemas, termasuk Ino yang sebenarnya juga mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan mereka semua. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pergi saja," kata Sai dengan cepat. Dia ingin segera pergi tanpa menunda-nunda waktu lagi.

"Ayo pergi, kami semua sudah siap!" sambar Naruto memukulkan telapak tangannya. Yang lainnya mengangguk cepat.

"Jarak yang harus ditempuh cukup jauh dari sini. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa mengejar tepat waktu." Sasori sedikit tidak yakin pada yang lainnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita bisa mengejarnya dengan ini!" Sai langsung menggunakan sebuah jurus dimana dia bisa menghidupkan benda atau apapun yang dia gambar.

Pemuda itu menggambar beberapa ekor burung raksasa yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dan burung-burung itu benar-benar hidup.

"Pemikiran yang cepat. Baiklah, kita berangkat!" Sasori cukup terkesima melihat kemampuan jurus milik Sai yang unik dan sangat berguna. Tanpa berlama-lama Sasori segera menaiki salah satu dari burung-burung besar itu dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk bergerak cepat.

Sasori berada pada posisi paling depan, sementara di belakangnya ada Sasuke dan Itachi, kemudian berurutan ada Sai dan Neji, Hinata dan Ino serta yang terakhir Kiba dan Naruto.

Burung yang dinaiki Sasori mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke atas, diikuti oleh yang lain di belakangnya. Dapatkah mereka menyelamatkan Sakura tepat pada waktunya?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Yap, sepertinya ini sudah klimaks. Untuk yang nanya mengenai ingatan Sakura bagaimana kita tanya langsung sama orangnya? -beralih ke Sakura yang harusnya diculik tapi ini lagi asik main game sama Deidara-.

Sakura : Gue menang! Bayar, bayar! -malah asik malak-

Yah, kayaknya Sakura lagi asik menindas Deidara jadi pertanyaannya kita lihat saja nanti! -kicked-.

Oke, ini udah diusahakan untuk update cepat karena jujur gw mau menamatkan cerita ini secepat gw bisa. Mungkin sisa 5 chapter ke bawah bakalan tamat. gw gak tanggung kalau berakhir jadi angst/Tragedy -Sasori melotot- (tapi gw akan berusaha untuk menahan pembunuhan karakter utama). Dan masalah aura, Sasori emang (kayaknya) kalah aura dari Sasuke, but he's still gentleman. Salah sendiri pendek dan bermuka bocah -dikugutsu-.

Saran dan kritik seperti biasa (terutama soal tulisan). Maap kalau disini alurnya terlihat kebut, karena ini harusnya jadi satu sama chapter kemarin tapi gw pisah. Duh, selamat membaca minna.

.

.

**"Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim dan selamat menikmati".**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life/Angst/Hurt-comfo rt.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**Pair : SasoSaku/SasuSaku.**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter Twelve**

**.**

**.**

Sasori dan yang lainnya melesat terbang terus menuju arah selatan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Mereka turun di sebuah lembah hutan berkabut.

"Dari sini kita berjalan saja agar lebih mudah menyusup," kata Sasori yang memutuskan untuk menelusuri tempat persembunyian akatsuki dengan berjalan melalui hutan rimba. Menurutnya cara itu lebih aman dan tidak mudah diketahui.

Mereka menelusuri hutan berkabut itu dengan hati-hati. Yah, ternyata hutan itu merupakan sebuah hutan sakral yang memiliki sebuah sungai suci bagi para kaum _elf _dan sungai itu bernama _Holy stream_. Sungai itu mengalir menuju ke pintu gerbang dunia para _elf_. Konon sungai itu ditakuti oleh para _dark elf_ termasuk Sasori. Karena siapapun _dark elf_ yang masuk ke sungai itu akan mendapatkan serangan yang mampu mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka.

"Di atas sana." Sasori menunjuk ke arah atas mengarah tepat pada sebuah lubang gua yang ada di atas lembah.

Mereka mendaki jalanan lembah tersebut tanpa halangan yang begitu berarti. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap saja harus berhati-hati karena saat ini mereka sedang menyusup masuk ke tempat persembunyian musuh.

"Sssst… Hati-hati dan jangan berisik. Aku akan coba mengetes keadaan di dalam sana." Sasori menyuruh yang lainnya untuk diam sementara dia mulai mengeluarkan boneka duplikat dirinya untuk memasuki goa persembunyian tersebut.

_Tep… Tep…_

Boneka duplikat yang dikendalikan oleh benang-benang cakra dari Sasori itu melangkah masuk ke dalam goa persembunyian tersebut, sementara yang lain menunggu tepat di samping goa.

o0o

Di dalam goa…

.

Di dalam sana memang benar ada Sakura dan juga terlihat ada beberapa anggota akatsuki lain dan salah satunya adalah pemuda pirang yang menculik Sakura juga ada disana.

"Hey, hey… Lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung!" celetuk pria berambut putih yang tubuhnya basah oleh noda merah yang tampak seperti darah. Dia menyeringai ke arah sosok yang baru saja masuk ke tempat mereka.

"Rupanya ada kawan lama. Apa kabarmu, Sasori?" sapa pria berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat sumringah saat melihat kedatangan Sasori.

Tapi jelas saja mereka tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari boneka duplikat itu.

_Zreeeeeeetttt… _

Duplikat boneka itu memanjangkan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan dengan secepat kilat langsung menarik tubuh gadis itu keluar goa.

"Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan tangan Sasori bisa memanjang seperti itu?" tanya Kisame dengan bingung.

"Sudah pasti itu bukan Sasori, dasar baka! Itu boneka samarannya dan dia mengambil Sakura dari kita!" celetuk Zetsu yang mulai menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Begitu melihat Sakura dibawa pergi keluar, para akatsuki yang baru menyadarinya secara serempak segera bergerak mengejar. Mereka semua berlari keluar goa berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali.

.

.

"Sasori!" Sakura yang berhasil dibawa keluar dari goa langsung memeluk Sasori begitu melihat ternyata pemuda itu yang menolongnya tadi. "Teman-teman… Sasuke… " Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke arah teman-temannya dan juga Sasuke yang ternyata ikut membantu Sasori untuk menolongnya.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" kata Sasori menyadarkan Sakura kalau situasi mereka saat ini benar-benar sedang genting.

Tapi belum sempat mereka melarikan diri dari sana, para akatsuki sudah keburu keluar semua.

"Mau kemana kalian?" kata pria berambut putih yang bernama Hidan dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa kalian pikir bisa dengan mudah membawa Sakura pergi, un?" timpal pemuda yang sebelumnya menculik Sakura yang bernama Deidara.

"Sakura, cepatlah pergi!" kata Sai yang tiba-tiba saja sudah membentuk seekor burung besar dan dia menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi dengan menggunakan burung tersebut.

"Pergilah Sakura! Kami akan menangani mereka!" timpal Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang pada awalnya ragu akhirnya dengan cepat menaiki burung tersebut. Sasori ikut mendampinginya beserta dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sai, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji dan Itachi mencoba menahan para akatsuki agar tidak mengejar.

.

.

Sakura mulai pergi menjauh dan hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya dari atas. Tapi meski demikian bukan akatsuki namanya kalau membiarkan buruan mereka lolos. Deidara juga tak mau kalah. Dia menyusul Sakura dengan menggunakan burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari, un!" teriak Deidara dari arah belakang. Sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk melemparkan bom yang menjadi jurus andalannya.

_Duar duar duar duar!_

Deidara mulai melempari bom-bom tersebut dengan gencar.

_DUAR!_

Tembakan terakhir berhasil mengenai tepat ke sayap kiri burung yang dinaiki Sakura. Seketika jurus Sai langsung lenyap. Sakura, Sasori dan Sasuke jatuh ke bawah. Deidara langsung mengikuti arah jatuh ketiganya.

_BLUGH!_

Ketiganya jatuh secara bersamaan dan Sakura mendarat persis di punggung Sasori.

"Sa-Sasori, maaf… Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura secara reflek langsung meminta maaf pada Sasori dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku setelah keluar dari sini kau akan diet… " balas Sasori yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memanas. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menjitak kepala merah pemuda itu tapi ditahannya karena ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Bisakah kita segera pergi dari sini? Kurasa dia mulai mengejar." Sasuke yang sedikit merasa tersisih langsung mengingatkan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Benar juga, ayo pergi!" Sasori langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi berlari untuk menghindari Deidara yang mengejarnya dengan menggila. Sasuke menyusul keduanya dari belakang.

Ketiganya berlari menghindari Deidara menelusuri semak-semak hutan yang lebat. Sakura sekelebat dapat melihat bayangan dirinya yang berlari di tengah hutan bersama beberapa orang yang tengah dikejar oleh banyak pasukan yang sepertinya berasal dari _dark elf_.

"Argh… Kepalaku sakit sekali… " Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu membayangi pikirannya langsung memejamkan mata. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri terbunuh dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Sakura meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori dengan cemas dan akhirnya mereka berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi… " balas gadis itu yang langsung terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sasori… Bawalah Sakura pergi. Aku akan menghadapi Deidara." Sasuke berinisiatif untuk melawan Deidara dan meminta Sasori untuk cepat membawa Sakura pergi.

"Sakura… Kau masih kuat berlari?" tanya Sasori sambil membungkuk di depan Sakura, tapi gadis itu masih diam sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Cepatlah, dia sudah datang!" Sasuke menyuruh Sasori untuk bergerak cepat. Sementara itu Sasuke bergerak maju ke depan saat melihat Deidara melesat terbang ke arah mereka.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sasori langsung menggendong Sakura dan segera membawanya pergi.

o0o

Sasori sangat mencemaskan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya membisu dalam pelukannya dan hal itu membuatnya bingung apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura. Mereka terus berlari menjauhi Sasuke dan Deidara yang kemungkinan saat ini sedang bertarung. Disaat itulah muncul sekawanan _dark elf_ dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak mengejar mereka.

"Ck… Menyusahkan!" Sasori berdecak. Dia berhenti dan segera menurunkan Sakura. "Sakura pergilah, aku akan mengatasi mereka semua," katanya sambil bersiap untuk menghadapi para _dark elf_ tersebut.

"Tidak… Aku minta padamu untuk tidak bertarung dengan mereka… Biar bagaimanapun aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab pada mereka selaku pimpinan _Elf Kingdom_. Jadi… jangan lawan mereka, aku tidak mau ada yang tersakiti… " Sakura menggenggam erat lengan Sasori dan memintanya untuk tidak bertarung. Dia tau Sasori melakukan itu untuk melindungi Sakura tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin kedua belah pihak ada yang terluka. _Dark elf_ itu juga masih merupakan kaum di bawah pimpinannya.

"Sigh… Aku mengerti… Ayo kesana." Sasori menghela napas sesaat. Dia menyadari kalau Sakura memang sangat baik sebagai seorang pemimpin dan selalu memikirkan kaumnya. Apakah itu berarti Sakura sudah ingat semuanya? Sasori segera membawa Sakura menjauh dari sekumpulan _dark elf_ yang mengejar mereka.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang kini ikut berlari di sisi Sasori sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"Kita pergi ke Holy stream!" balas Sasori sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung. Dia memang belum seutuhnya ingat akan semua hal, tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk saat nama _Holy_ _stream_ disebut.

"Karena _dark elf_ tidak akan bisa menyerang kita disana. Mereka tidak akan tahan kalau menyentuh sungai yang sudah disucikan itu!" jelas Sasori sambil terus berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya berhenti di sebuah aliran anak sungai yang berwarna putih berkilau. Sakura sempat merasa takjub saat melihat sungai indah itu. bukan hanya bentuknya tapi sungai itu juga mengeluarkan wangi bunga Sakura. Di sekitar pinggiran sungai itu terdapat pohon-pohon Sakura dimana daun-daunnya berguguran dan jatuh ke anak sungai tersebut.

"Sakura, ayo masuk!" panggilan Sasori mengembalikan Sakura ke realita setelah sesaat tadi dia sempat terpukau. Sakura menatap Sasori yang sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam _Hoky stream_ sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Sakura akhirnya turun dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam _Holy stream_. Sakura menggigil saat memasuki anak sungai tersebut yang ternyata begitu dingin.

"Pakai ini… " Sasori yang mengetahui Sakura kedinginan segera melepas baju luarnya yang tebal dan memakaikannya untuk Sakura. (Sasori disini pakai baju kayak _sweater_ warna biru gelap).

"Ta-tapi… a-a-apa tidak a-apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang ragu untuk menggunakan baju tersebut sementara Sasori hanya menggunakan selembar kaos putih tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… _Dark elf_ itu istimewa. Mereka bisa memancarkan hawa panas untuk menahan suhu dingin seperti ini. Pakailah… " Sasori tersenyum dan memberikan penjelasan mengenai keistimewaan yang dimiliki _dark elf_. Sakura mengangguk percaya dan memakai baju itu.

"Sekarang, pelan-pelan kita berjalan mengikuti arus sungai ini. Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku, mengerti?" Sasori mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura dan tetap menggenggam gadis itu. Keduanya berjalan pelan mengikuti arus sungai.

.

.

Meskipun sangat dingin tapi dengan adanya Sasori di sisinya semua hawa dingin itu jadi tidak begitu dia rasakan. Apalagi sepanjang jalan menelusuri anak sungai Sakura mendapati pemandangan cantik. Kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan ke atas air sungai dan dia dapat mencium aroma bunga yang khas.

"Kurasa mereka sudah tidak mengejar kita… " kata Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah belakang dan menyadari kalau sekarang mereka hanya berdua.

"Itu wajar… Sungai ini memang sudah diberikan _spells_ yang sangat kuat. _Dark elf _yang masuk ke dalam sungai ini tidak akan bisa bertahan karena memiliki sihir yang dapat menghancurkan mereka," Sasori menjelaskan kemampuan spesial yang dimiliki sungai yang bernama _Holy Stream_.

"Siapa yang membuat _spells_ sekuat itu? Aku jadi kasihan dengan para _Dark elf_ itu… " tanya Sakura yang penasaran. Ada rasa iba yang muncul karena sungai secantik ini malah ditakuti dan tidak bisa dinikmati oleh kaum _dark elf_.

"Orang itu adalah kau Sakura… Saat pemberontakan terjadi kau memberikan _spells_ sihir untuk melindungi para _elf_ dan kau juga yang bisa melepasnya… " sedikit demi sedikit Sasori menjelaskan mengenai kondisi _Elf Kingdom_ pada Sakura dengan harapan gadis itu bisa ingat akan semuanya.

"Sasori… Bukankah kau adalah _Dark elf_?" Sakura baru menyadari kalau Sasori juga merupakan seorang _dark elf_. Hatinya jadi merasa takut, khawatir dan bingung secara bersamaan.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai! Sakura lihat itu!" Sasori tersenyum lega saat melihat sebuah gerbang berwarna putih keemasan yang berdiri tepat di depan mereka dan gerbang itu berdiri megah di atas _Holy Stream_.

"Indahnya… " lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat terpukau dengan gerbang cantik nan megah yang ada di depan matanya.

"Sakura sekarang aku minta kau dengarkan aku. Masuklah ke dalam sana dan ambil kembali tahtamu… Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan perang ini semua adalah dengan membebaskan para _Dark elf_ dari status budak… " Sasori memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan berbisik padanya. Sakura terkesikap sesaat. Cara Sasori memeluknya yang begitu erat seolah mengisyaratkan kalau itu adalah pelukan terakhir darinya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu… ?" tanyanya yang kemudian berbalik ke belakang dan menatap sepasang mata hazel yang tengah memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa mendampingmu Sakura. Itu tugasmu sebagai pemimpin dari semua _elf_. Aku akan menunggumu disini… Carilah aku setelah semua urusanmu selesai… " balas Sasori yang mengingatkan Sakura akan tanggung jawab seorang pemimpin.

"Aku berjanji akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya… Tunggu aku, Sasori… " Sakura mengusap lembut wajah Sasori dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah itu dia memasuki gerbang tersebut. Sasori benar, dia harus segera melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin yang belum sempat dia lakukan beratus-ratus tahun lalu.

.

.

Sasori hanya mampu memandangi Sakura yang tak terlihat di balik pintu gerbang yang besar itu. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkali-kali mendoakan Sakura dalam hati agar tugasnya bisa dilaksanakan dengan baik.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu seorang _Dark elf_ yang benar-benar nekad sepertimu." Kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang wanita berambut pirang yang rambutnya diikat dua kebelakang. Dia adalah Tsunade.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasori yang kaget melihat kehadiran Tsunade.

"Mikoto yang menceritakannya padaku. Selain itu ada Jiraiya, Kakashi dan yang lainnya juga datang kemari," balas Tsunade kalau semuanya berkat Mikoto jadi mereka semua bisa ada di sana.

"Lalu… Bagaimana yang lain? Akatsuki?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan rasa cemas.

"Mereka baik-baik saja dan akatsuki bisa diamankan." Tsunade melirik ke arah belakang dimana Naruto dan kawan-kawan tiba sambil membawa akatsuki yang sudah berhasil mereka taklukan.

"Sisanya tinggal Pein dan Konan. Kemungkinan mereka ada di dalam sana." Sasori melihat para akatsuki yang berhasil diringkus. Semua kecuali Pein dan Konan. Dia yakin kalau saat ini kedua akatsuki itu ada di dalam gerbang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu Sakura dalam bahaya!" celetuk Naruto yang langsung cemas.

"Jangan khawatir… Aku yakin Sakura bisa mengatasi semuanya… " balas Sasori sambil menatap ke arah gerbang tersebut dimana Sakura ada di dalam sana dan sedang berjuang. Dia yakin sekali kalau Sakura pasti mampu melakukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Aku rasa… Tugasku sudah selesai… Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan kekuatan sihir di _Holy stream_… Terlalu kuat… " jawab sasori sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan pasrah.

"Kau sudah menunggunya selama ratusan tahun! Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Kau akan pergi begitu saja, Sasori?" sambar Ino yang air matanya langsung meleleh begitu saja tanpa bisa dia kontrol. Karena selama ini hanya dia yang tau bagaimana susahnya hubungan Sakura dan Sasori.

Semua mata termasuk Sasuke dan akatsuki langsung memandang Ino. Mereka semua tidak percaya kalau gadis itu mudah tersentuh dan terlihat begitu terpukul dan bahkan sampai memarahi Sasori.

"Paling tidak kami memiliki kenangan terakhir di sini yang bisa diingat," jawab Sasori sambil terkekeh kecil. "Selain itu… Aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan penggantiku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Bodoh… " gumam Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Perlahan di hadapan mereka semua tubuh Sasori mulai melebur dan berubah menjadi kristalisasi partikel-partikel kecil yang kemudian terbang tertiup angin.

Bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah ini? Apakah semuanya akan menjadi sebuah tragedy bagi Sakura dan Sasori? Apakah pada akhirnya Sasuke yang akan bersama dengan Sakura?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Well, adegan bertarungnya emang sengaja gak gw tampilin karena gw gak fokus disitu. Terkadang cowok itu akan melakukan apapun yang dibilang ceweknya, sama kayak Sasori yang sebenernya dia bisa aja ngebabat itu dark elf tapi karena Sakura gak mau ada pembunuhan jadinya begitu deh. Sakura gak mau dark elf itu dibunuh karena dia pikir mereka cuma kehasut sama akatsuki jadi mereka innocent, selain itu Sakura gak mau melihat Sasori balik jadi kayak dulu (pembunuh).

Baiklah untuk akhir kisah, Sakura bisa aja sama Sasuke atau berakhir jomblo atau sama Sasori (?). Ceritanya belum tamat. Soal penulisan kata kayanya gw harus berguru dengan ratu keong -meluncur ke TKP-. Thanks buat masukan dan ralatnya. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa dan kagak ada yang bolong (buat yang cowok, ye) dan selamat membaca".**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life/Angst/Hurt-comfo rt.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**Pair : SasoSaku/SasuSaku.**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang berhasil kembali ke _Elf kingdom_ langsung menghentikan aksi Pein dan Konan yang tengah menggempur istana dan memaksa untuk mengambil tahta. Semua rakyat _Elf kingdom_ terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura di tengah-tengah mereka. Sakura mengambil haknya sebagai seorang ratu dan omongannya diperkuat dengan munculnya Tsunade juga para petinggi _elf _lainnya.

"Tsunade-sama… " Sakura terkejut melihat rombongan Tsunade masuk dan menghampirinya. Tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa lega.

"BERI HORMAT PADA SAKURA-HIME!" kata Tsunade tiba-tiba dengan lantang. Serentak para penduduk _elf_ langsung membungkuk hormat pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura jadi kebingungan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Ka-kalian semua… Jangan seperti ini… Semuanya berdirilah… " Sakura yang tidak terbiasa dan merasa canggung langsung menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera berdiri.

"KALIAN SEMUA DENGARKAN!" Tsunade kembali bersuara lantang membuat keadaan hening seketika, "MULAI HARI INI SAKURA AKAN KEMBALI MENJADI RATU DAN MEMIMPIN ELF KINGDOM!" sambungnya lagi yang langsung disambut dengan sorak-sorai para penduduk.

"TIDAK BISA INI TIDAK ADIL!" teriak Pein yang ngotot dan tidak rela kalau pada akhirnya Sakura yang akan memegang kepemimpinan di _Elf Kingdom_.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu!" Sakura berusaha menenangkan situasi yang sedikit ricuh akibat ulah Pein dan Konan. "Sebagai pemimpin ada yang ingin kusampaikan terutama pada kaum Dark elf! KUMOHON DENGARKAN AKU!" Sakura mencoba untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya dan karena keadaan terlalu berisik tanpa sadar dia jadi lepas kontrol dan berteriak. Tapi cara itu efektif membuat mereka terdiam kembali, termasuk Pein dan Konan yang kini terbengong.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sakura. Terlihat mereka memasang wajah yang cukup tegang sambil berpikir apa yang mau dikatakan oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Aku secara resmi menyatakan pembebasan untuk kaum _Dark elf_ dan mulai sekarang tidak akan ada pembedaan antara kaum _Elf _dan _Dark elf_!" akhirnya apa yang ingin dia lakukan beratus-ratus tahun lalu baru bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

"Be-benarkah itu? Kaum _Dark elf_ bukan lagi menjadi budak?" tanya seorang wanita dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tampaknya wanita itu berasal dari kaum _dark elf_.

"Mulai sekarang aku ingin kita hidup rukun. Aku juga ingin mengangkat Pein dan Konan sebagai penasehat khusus bagi para _Dark elf_." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Pein dan Konan yang kini menatapanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tentu saja untuk para akatsuki… Kalian harus menebus kesalahan kalian dengan berbakti pada kerajaan dan membantu Pein," katanya lagi yang kini beralih menatap para akatsuki.

"INI HEBAT!" Naruto langsung berseru dengan semangat. Tak lama tepuk tangan kembali pecah. Mereka bersorak bahagia, semuanya tanpa kecuali.

Sakura tersenyum senang saat melihat penduduknya bahagia. Dia berbalik ke arah tsunade dan yang lain yang sedang mengamati Sakura dengan bangga.

'_Aku berhasil menjalankan tugasku Sasori… Setelah ini aku akan menemuimu,'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasori.

.

.

Mereka semua sedang bergembira dan merayakan kebahagiaan. Sementara Sakura perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Tsunade dan yang lain.

"Kalian semua selamat, syukurlah… " gadis itu berucap lega saat melihat tak ada satu orang temannya yang terluka, "lalu di mana Sasori? Kenapa dia tidak bersama dengan kalian?" Sakura kini mencari-cari Sasori yang tidak ada diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa cemas.

Mereka semua terdiam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani berbicara dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasori. Keadaan ini membuat Sakura semakin gelisah dan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Dia khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasori.

"Sakura aku minta kau tenang dengan dengarkan kata-kataku." Karena tidak ada yang berani bicara, Tsunade akhirnya maju mendekati Sakura.

"Sasori… Dia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi," kata Tsunade sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa maksudnya sudah tidak bersama kita lagi? Apa Sasori pergi meninggalkanku? Apa karena dia merasa kalau dia adalah _Dark elf_? Ta-tapi aku sudah-" mendengar kata-kata Tsunade, Sakura menjadi semakin panik. Dia berpikiran kalau Sasori pergi meninggalkannya karena perbedaan kaum.

"Bukan itu, Sakura… Tapi… " Tsunade merengkuh kedua bahu Sakura. Tapi Tsunade juga akhirnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan merasa tidak tega.

"Biar aku yang bicara," sambar Ino yang segera menggantikan Tsunade untuk bicara pada Sakura. Gadis itu kini berdiri di depan Sakura sambil menatap lekat wajah gadis itu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa perasaanku terasa begitu sakit… " tanya Sakura yang benar-benar ingin tau.

"Sasori… Holy stream menghancurkannya, Sakura… Kita tidak bisa lagi bertemu lagi dengannya… Dia sudah pergi… " kata Ino yang akhirnya dapat mengatakannya juga walaupun dengan rasa berat hati.

"Itu tidak benar… Kau bohong padaku! Dia sudah berjanji akanmenungguku setelah semuanya selesai… Dia tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku!" reaksi Sakura sudah dapat ditebak. Gadis itu sangat _shock _dan tidak percaya dengan kebenaran yang baru saja dia dapat. Sakura langsung berlari begitu saja.

"Sakura!" reflek Ino langsung ikut mengejar Sakura yang disusul oleh Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Tsunade-sama. Ada suatu hal yang ingin kami bicarakan pada anda," kata Orochimaru yang kelihatannya begitu penting sehingga Tsunade yang awalnya ingin menyusul Sakura jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

o0o

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari menuju pintu gerbang yang menjadi pembatas. Hatinya tak karuan dan pikirannya kacau. Dia tidak percaya, tidak mau percaya kalau Sasori sudah tidak ada. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan menunggu? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia yang pergi meninggalkannya disaat seharusnya saat ini mereka bisa merasakan kebahagiaan.

Sakura akhirnya tiba di depan pintu gerbang. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia segera menerobos keluar dan langsung melompat ke _Holy stream_. Gadis itu berjalan menelusuri sungai tersebut.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino meneriaki Sakura yang berjalan melawan arus sungai.

"Aku mau mencarinya! Dia pasti masih ada disini, aku yakin dia menungguku!" balas Sakura sambil terus berjalan di air yang dingin itu.

"Sakura jangan memaksakan diri! Air di bawah sana sangat dingin, naiklah!" Sasuke mencoba untuk menasehati Sakura agar gadis itu mau naik ke atas permukaan. Tapi Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat dan tetap berjalan di sungai itu.

"Sakura, sudah cukup!" akhirnya Ino ikut turun ke _Holy stream_. Dia mencengkram bahu Sakura, mencoba untuk menghentikan gadis yang sedang kalap itu.

"Dia menungguku, Ino. Aku tau itu! Saat ini dia pasti sedang meledekku. Aku akan menemukannya!" Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Ino.

"Sakura, hentikan!" Ino membalikkan tubuh Sakura ke arahnya dengan kasar. "Dia sudah tidak ada… Kau harus sadar dan menerima kenyataan itu!" Ino membentak Sakura sambil mengguncangkan bahu kecil Sakura.

"Ino… Aku… UWAAAAAA!" Sakura yang kehilangan kata-kata akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Ino. Ino memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Sakura.

"Sakura… Kita harus kembali… " ucap ino dengan lembut. Perlahan dia membawa Sakura ke pinggir sungai. Dia menuntun Sakura untuk kembali masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan. Sepanjang jalan Ino terus berdiri dekat di sisi Sakura sambil merangkulnya erat. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa kalau Ino begitu keibuan dan lembut pada Sakura. Dia tau kalau Ino menyimpan rasa benci pada Sakura tapi dia salut melihat sikap Ino yang dewasa seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian…

.

Sakura kini berada di _Elf Kingdom_. Dia belum resmi menjadi ratu di sana karena dia harus menunggu umurnya sampai 20 tahun. Tapi semua rakyat bersedia menunggunya. Sekarang para penduduk di _Elf kingdom_ sedang merencanakan pesta untukmenyambut kedatangan Sakura kembali.

Di luaran sana dapat terlihat wajah-wajah ceria dari para _elf_ dan _dark elf_ yang kini dapat berbaur menjadi satu. Meskipun begitu, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, duduk di sisi jendela dan memandang keluar. Berkali-kali gadis itu menghela napas.

"Selamat pagi Sakura!" sapa Mikoto yang masuk ke dalam dengan ceria bersama dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Mikoto-san. Selamat pagi, Ino, Hinata," balas Sakura sambil memasang sebuah senyum tipis.

"Coba lihat ini!" Mikoto membawakan sebuah gaun yang sangat indah untuk Sakura, "gaun ini untuk di hari pernikahanmu nanti, apa kau suka?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Eh? Tapi bukankah terlalu cepat untuk memilih gaun?" tanya Sakura berusaha untuk mengelak. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menolak pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, tapi peraturan adalah peraturan. Dia harus tetap menikah.

Memang benar dia sudah mengingat semuanya dan sudah membuktikan kalau dia dan Sasori pernah menikah tapi sekarang Sasori sudah tidak ada dan dia diharuskan untuk mencari pendamping baru.

"Tiga tahun itu adalah waktu yang cepat! Coba kau pakai!" Mikoto menyodorkan gaun itu ke dalam pelukang Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera mencobanya.

"Baiklah… " Sakura tidak banyak berkomentar. Dia membawa segera pakaian untuk dan mencobanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna _soft pink_ yang diberikan Mikoto barusan. Gaun itu tidak terlalu mencolok, _simple_ tapi elegan dan Sakura sangat pantas mengenakannya.

"Astaga! Kau sangat luar biasa!" Mikoto berseru senang saat melihat Sakura yang begitu sempurna dengan gaun tersebut.

"Apa bajunya sudah bisa kulepas sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan malas. Mikoto mengangguk.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura. Laki-laki yang akan menikah denganmu pasti akan sangat bahagia dan kita semua sudah tau siapa laki-laki itu!" Mikoto kemudian pergi keluar bersama Ino dan Hinata. Wanita itu terlihat riang.

Sakura kembali duduk dan menghela napas. Dia berpikir seharusnya saat ini dia sudah bersama dengan Sasori. Tapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan dan dia harus bisa menerima keadaannya meskipun dia harus melewatinya dengan tertatih dan rasa sakit yang tidak henti mencabik-cabik hatinya.

Sakura menatap sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di atas meja riasnya. Sakura mengambil dan membuka kotak itu. Di dalam sana terdapat dua buah cincin berwarna silver yang berhiaskan sebuah bandul hati bersayap yang pada belakang nama cincin itu terukir namanya dan Sasori. Sakura memang menyimpan benda itu sebagai bukti dia sudah pernah menikah dengan Sasori, tapi sekarang semuanya terlihat menjadi sia-sia.

Sakura kembali mendesah pasrah. Dia berjalan ke arah beranda sambil menatap ke atas langit yang hari ini tampak sangat cerah.

"Aku merindukanmu… Sasori… " gumamnya dengan lirih sambil menggenggam kotak cincin tersebut dengan sangat erat.

Bagaimanakah kisah akhir cinta Sakura? Apakah dia dapat hidup bahagia?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Dan sepertinya tinggal menyisakan satu chapter terakhir cerita ini akan tamat. Yang penasaran harap bersabar menunggu!

.

.

**"Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan dan selamat menikmati".**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning : T rate, OOC, gaje, Typo (s), slight incest, aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dah.**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Crime/School-life/Angst/Hurt-comfo rt.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters (semua punya Kishi-sensei).**

**Pair : SasoSaku/SasuSaku.**

**This story is mine! Hope you'll like it.**

**.**

**PAPA DAISUKI : Throne Of Princess**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya tiga tahun telah berlalu, dan pagi ini akan menjadi hari istimewa untuk Sakura dan seluruh warga _Elf kingdom_. Hari ini dia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Semuanya tampak repot dan sibuk untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Sakura terlihat sedang memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. Dia tampak begitu berbeda. Tapi dia tidak tau apakah dia bahagia? Apa seharusnya dia menangis atau tertawa? Sakura menghela napas dengan berat. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa melupakan Sasori dan seharusnya saat ini yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah pria itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Ya, ampun. Sakura!" tiba-tiba saja terlihat Ino yang masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau tau, semua orang sudah menunggumu? Eh, ternyata kau masih asik disini! Ayo, cepat keluar! Kau tidak mau membuat pengantin priannya menunggu terlalu lama, bukan?" kata Ino seraya mendorong Sakura dengan pelan agar mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak yakin, Ino… Aku merasa kalau semua ini tidak benar… Dadaku terasa sesak… Aku merasa belum siap… " kata Sakura yang tetep memilih untuk tidak bergeming. Dia tertunduk sambil terus menggenggam kotak cincin yang dulu pernah melingkar di jarinya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya, ya?" tanya Ino sambil melirik ke sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang berada dalam genggaman Sakura. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak cincin itu. Rasanya dia ingin benar-benar menangis.

"Maaf, permisi… I-Ino, kemari sebentar." Tak lama muncul Hinata. Gadis itu memanggil Ino. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu hal yang penting.

Ino beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu. Kedua gadis itu bicara dan terlihat begitu serius. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan karena Sakura lebih fokus memandangi kotak cincin miliknya. Sejuta kenangan sepertinya kembali merasuki otaknya akan sosok Sasori.

Tak lama Hinata bergegas pergi dan Ino kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pikiran pertama Sakura adalah mungkin Sasuke membatalkan pernikahannya.

"Sakura, kelihatannya kita ada masalah kecil," kata Ino sambil menghela napas. Diam-diam dalam hati Sakura bersorak senang dan berharap kalau pernikahannya memang tidak jadi dilaksanakan.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura dengan cemas. Dia bukan mencemaskan adanya masalah yang dikatakan Ino, tapi dia cemas dan berharap keinginannya apakah bisa terkabul atau tidak.

"Cincin pernikahan kalian entah kenapa hilang begitu saja… " balas Ino yang menjelaskan mengenai cincin pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menghilang.

"A-apa itu artinya pernikahan kami akan dibatalkan?" tanya Sakura yang malah terdengar senang dan nyaris saja gadis itu menjerit bahagia.

"Pernikahan tidak mungkin dibatalakan, bodoh!" Ino mendorong kening Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya, "undangan sudah disebar jadi tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi… Ah, aku ada ide! Kemarikan kotak cincin itu!" Ino tampak berpikir dan tak berapa lama dia mengambil kotak cincin yang sedang dipegang Sakura.

"Eh? Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura dengan kaget dan berusaha untuk mengambil benda miliknya lagi.

"Pakai ini saja untuk sementara! Aku rasa,tidak ada yang akan keberatan!" Ino tersenyum jahil pada Sakura. Kelihatannya pernikahan mereka memang benar-benar akan dilaksanakan. Sakura langsung cemberut dengan kesal.

"Jangan cemberut begitu! Kau kelihatan jelek, Sakura!" Ino langsung mencubit pipi Sakura yang terlihat menggemaskan. "Baiklah, Sakura. Aku akan menunggumu di depan!" katanya Sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membawa kotak cincin tersebut.

"Ino… " panggil Sakura.

"Ya?" Ino yang hampir keluar dari ruangan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kau benar-benar merelakan Sasuke menikah dengan orang lain?" tanya Sakura. Dia tau betapa Ino sangat mencintai Uchiha muda itu. Dia jadi heran melihat Ino yang masih bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban meskipun tau orang yang dia cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain. Karena kalau itu dirinya, dia tidak mungkin bisa sekuat dan setegar Ino.

"Sakura… Jangan pikirkan itu, ya… Semua akan baik-baik saja dan sudah saatnya untukmu bahagia… " balasan dari Ino membuat Sakura tidak mengerti. Masih belum jelas apakah Ino sudah merelakan Sasuke apa belum. Tapi apa benar yang dikatakan Ino kalau dia bisa bahagia? Bahagia tanpa Sasori?

.

.

Sakura masih merasa ragu. Dia berjalan menuju beranda, niatnya dia ingin menikmati udara segar dan langit biru sebelum melangsungkan pernikahan. Dia ingin sekali berdoa sambil menatap langit biru. Gadis itu berjalan membuka jendela dan berdiri di beranda yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Sakura menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Dia memang membutuhkan udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Sesaat dia mengamati keluar yang berhiaskan taman istana. Di sana sudah tampak banyak orang berkumpul. Taman sudah terhias dengan sangat indah. Lama Sakura mengamati keadaan taman yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat mempesona, diakuinya itu tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa mencintai pemuda itu. Seandainya dia bisa membalas perasaan Sasuke, semua akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Matanya masih memandang ke arah keramaian dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Dia menangkap satu sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin… Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Sakura yang merasa tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya segera mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tapi pandangan yang dia lihat tetap sama, tidak berubah.

"Sa-Sasori… !" Sakura berteriak, memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Sontak semua orang yang berada di taman berbalik menghadap ke arah Sakura termasuk sosok Sasori yang kini tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

'_itu benar-benar Sasori! Tapi… Bagaimana mungkin?'_ batin Sakura berucap senang kalau ternyata sosok itu benar-benar Sasori, bukan sekedar khayalannya saja.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku lagi? Kali ini, secara resmi!" teriaknya pada Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tangannya. Itu adalah kotak cincin milik mereka berdua. Sakura melirik melihat Ino yang sekarang sedang terkekeh kecil di belakang Sasori. Yang lainnya terlihat tengah tersenyum. Kini Sakura tau kalau semua ini memang sudah disiapkan dan mereka semua sudah merencanakannya.

"A-aku mau… AKU MAU!" balas Sakura dengan lantang. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya yang begitu luar biasa saat ini.

.

.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Sakura segera berbalik. Dia berlari dengan tergesa ke luar dari ruangannya menuju ruangan utama. Dia berlari lurus menuju pintu gerbang utama dan langsung membuka pintu itu dengan tidak sabar. Kini dia sudah berada di luar istana. Sakura langsung pergi menuju taman.

"Hah… Hah… Sasori… " Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Sasori yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya. Ada sebuah perasaan cemas yang menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. Apakah sosok di depannya benar-benar kenyataan? Dia takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi di mana kebahagiaan ini akan menghilang setelah dia tersadar dan terbangun.

"Hey, kenapa berdiri di sana saja? Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?" kata Sasori seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"HUWAAAAAA!" air mata Sakura langsung tumpah seketika. Dia segera berlari,menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" semua orang yang ada di sana langsung bersorak senang untuk Sakura dan Sasori.

"Hiks… Kau jahat!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat pada Sasori. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku kalau kau masih hidup? Kau benar-benar jahat, jahat!" katanya lagi dengan kesal dan memukul-mukul dada pemuda itu dengan pelan. Dia kesal, khawatir, sekaligus bahagia.

"Dasar cengeng… Sudah jangan menangis lagi!" Sasori menghapus air mata yang mengalir turun di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Tapi… Bagaimana bisa? Mereka semua bilang kalau kau sudah… " Sakura dengan wajah bingung langsung menatap semua teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang memasang cengiran lebar. Dia tau kalau selama ini teman-temannya menyembunyikan fakta kalau Sasori sebenarnya masih ada.

"Seharusnya kau tanya akatsuki. Mereka yang menyelamatkanku," balas Sasori sambil menatap para akatsuki yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Semua berkat Orochimaru." Pein menunjuk Orochimaru sebagai dalangnya (atau bisa dikatakan penyelamat).

"Aku membentuknya kembali dari partikelnya yang sudah melebur bersama angin. Butuh berbulan-bulan bagi kami semua untuk mengumpulkannya kembali dan butuh waktu hampir setahun untuk menyempurnakan bentuknya lagi." Orochimaru menjelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan Sasori kembali dan membentuknya kembali. "Awalnya kami merasa tidak akan berhasil tapi setelah disatukan dengan jurus medis milik Tsunade, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, jadi kau harus berterima kasih juga pada Tsunade," katanya lagi sambil melirik Tsunade.

"Tapi semua ini karena Sasori memang memiliki kemauan kuat untuk kembali. Dia sempat kehilangan semua ingatannya termasuk dirimu tapi karena kemauan kerasnya dia bisa cepat mengingatnya." Tsunade menimpali kalau semua proses bisa berhasil karena kemauan keras yang dimiliki oleh Sasori.

"Kalian… Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus berterima kasih… Aku benar-benar bahagia… " Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasori darinya. Dia menatap semua orang yang kini tengah mengitarinya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia menangis, tapi kali ini dia menangis karena merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kau pantas untuk bahagia, Sakura… " kata Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Dilihat dari caranya, Sasuke terlihat seperti sudah merelakan Sakura dengan Sasori.

"Sasuke… Terima kasih. Maaf, kalau aku… " Sakura yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Hn. Kau tidak usah memikirkanku. Saat ini aku sudah punya seseorang hanya untuk diriku sendiri," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan Sakura dapat melihat wajah Ino yang memerah. Sekarang dia tau kalau Sasuke sudah menerima Ino. Dalam hati Sakura berucap syukur dengan lega.

"Jadi, kita menikah?" tanya Sasori sambil meraih dagu Sakura dan dihadapkannya wajah Sakura ke arah wajahnya.

Wajah Sakura bersemu seketika ketika jaraknya dengan wajah Sasori hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Sasori tersenyum senang melihatnya. Dia membuka kotak cincin yang masih dipegangnya. Sasori mengambil cincin tersebut dan disematkannya ke jari manis Sakura.

Air matanya kembali jatuh saat cincin itu disematkan ke jarinya. Kemudian Sakura mengambil cincin yang satunya dan disematkan ke jari Sasori.

"SELAMAT BERBAHAGIA!" sorak Naruto dan yang lainnya saat kedua cincin itu sudah terpasang di jari Sakura dan Sasori. Semuanya bertepuk tangan gembira.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Dipeluknya pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya untuk memastikan semua ini bukanlah hanya mimpi belaka. Sakura tak henti-hentinya berucap syukur karena pada akhirnya Sakura benar-benar bisa mengecap akhir yang bahagia bersama Sasori.

**~The End~  
**

**.**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya gw bisa memenuhi janji juga gw pada putri keong untuk menamatkan cerita ini dan kagak gw delete. Dari awal gw memang udah bilang bakalan bikin SasoSaku (lirik daftar warning) dan SasuSaku cuma sekedar slight. Well, disini Sasuke sama Ino. Semoga puas sama akhir kisah ini dan terima kasih untuk segala masukannya.

.

.

**"See you next time! Bai-bai!".**


End file.
